Science and Junk
by Falre
Summary: You are new to the Overwatch team and are deployed on your first mission with the team when things to awry. You weren't prepared for the heat of battle, and now you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. ((This was "The Heat of Battle". I didn't feel like the name fit. Rated M for death, violence, and there's a lemon in ch.7))
1. Iaso

((I got carried away with a 4am typing session. I intended this to be a ReaderXOverwatch fic. I'll likely revise later, though if I don't post now I'll never get to share it! I hope you all enjoy it, any reviews are welcome. -Falre))

Explosions rattled the battlefield, sending chunks of concrete and steel flying over the clock tower. Kings Row had once again become a staging point. You had no idea what you were doing there, only that the payload must not reach its destination. Reinhardt paced himself, standing in front of the payload with his barrier shield at the ready. Pharah covered the team from above, keeping an eye on the goings-on below. Soldier:76 and McCree did their best to take down enemies that got too close, while you and Ana kept the team healthy.

You are relatively new to the Overwatch team. After a confrontation in Ilios between them and Talon, they graciously took all the help they could get. You make the mistake of letting your mind wander back to the day. You had seen them fight back Talon at the ruins as they tried to make off with many valuable artifacts. The battle was bloody, and had you not been there the girl who went by 'Tracer' would have likely died.

Winston was curious just how you managed to heal such grievous wounds in such short time. The only other person on the team who could manage that was a doctor named Angela. You recall explaining your research to the gorilla. How you found that you could, through a method of biological "hacking", cause cells to regenerate at an increased rate of speed. Your chemical laced gloves, upon coming in contact with the DNA of the patient in question, caused this reaction.

Unfortunately, this meant that if someone was hurt you had to be right in the thick of it to help, or hope your chemicals could reach the person in question. After working with Ziegler, or Mercy as you've come to know her, you made improvements to your healing mechanisms and even created a more potent chemical compound, that, for a time being, prevented death entirely for those whose DNA it was attuned with. Mercy warned you to only use it in case of emergency. With these compounds, you've created a healing mechanism based off vapors. Tossing a glass vial at the feet of your allies released these chemicals, allowing you to heal from a distance as well as up close.

"What are you doing, get down!" Soldier:76 pulled you from your daydream with a quick tackle to the cold, wet cobblestone road. A hook flew right over where you were just standing. "Pay attention. I don't have time to be babysitting greenhorns!" The man huffed as he quickly stood and ran, taking cover behind a vehicle and shooting at an obscenely large man in a gas mask. "Get in there, I've got your back!" Ana shouted from her perch, shooting a nanoboost into Soldier:76's back.

"Iaso, I could use some help here!" Reinhardt shouted to you, his barrier shield down as he brought down his hammer hard on some poor soul. You weren't used to the moniker they gave you. "Right, Incoming!" You pulled the concentrated chemical vial from your belt and threw it at Reinhardt's armor. The glass shattering and crunching as his massive form stepped on the remains of the vial. The injuries he sustained seemed to heal instantaneously upon contact with the vapors.

Your team only had to hold out for a little bit longer. The attackers were bound to give up soon. A rain of bullets sprayed from the guns of a man dressed in all black along with a battlecry of "Die! Die! Die!" In that same instant, a hailstorm of grenades fell from above. Reinhardt lifted his shield to protect from the grenades while you and ana both dropped healing gases on your teammates and yourselves. It helped, but not by much. You still ended up with a bullet lodged in your calf, while McCree took a bullet to the shoulder and abdomen. The healing chemicals you administered began pushing the bullets out of your flesh, but it was painful. A side-effect that certainly needed more research. A sound pierced the row, A revving, sounding like a motorcycle. "Get out of there, now!" Pharah spoke through the communicators. "Junkrat is working for them, he's got a riptire coming your way, move!" You heard the telltale sounds of her reloading her rocket launcher and firing one off.

Everyone seemed to scatter, Soldier :76 taking cover behind a statue, Reinhardt backing against a wall with his shield up and Ana between his chest and the barrier. McCree ducked into a building, leaving you the sitting duck in the chaos of the battle field. As you ran to take cover you saw the creation Pharah spoke of.

This was the same bomb that nearly killed Tracer those couple months back. "Shit..Shit… Shit!" You shouted as the bomb seemed to hone in on you. For a brief moment your life flashed before your eyes, until the pain of a sharp hook around your waist pulled you suddenly out of harm's way only for you to hear the empty click of a gun out of ammo. "'Ey now! Wha'd you do that for! I was gunna blow 'er up!" A voice complained from around a corner, only to laugh. Your eyes met with the empty stare of a gas mask. The massive man raised the gun high bringing it down hard over your head. That was the last you saw of the battlefield for one day.

It had to have been a couple hours later when you woke. You tried to sit up, however that seemed impossible. Not only were you bound with ropes to a pipe, your head was ringing as a goose egg had formed over your left ear. You looked around and it appeared you were in some maintenance building in Kings Row.

"Oohh! Not many people wake up this soon after a blow to the 'ead from hogs gun! Sturdy! I like it!" You heard a voice which seemed entirely too loud jeering from across the room. "I still do not understand, why did we have to keep her alive? She works with Overwatch. We can kill her and send a message…" A woman in a body suit with a prominent French accent spoke. Though, this woman seemed more interested in cleaning her rifle than anything else.

Another woman seemed to appear from the shadows, her accent seeming to have a Spanish flair to it. "I told you already. I saw her healing them. I've read her profile. She can be useful to us. Especially when the hired help goes loco with the bombs." The woman seemed to open a monitor in thin air, you could see from your vantage point the screen had a picture of you, your full name, age, date of birth, country of origin, the works. "See, Widowmaker? She's a bioche-" The girl was cut off by the woman in the body suit. "I do not care, Sombra. " Sombra seemed a bit disappointed for a brief moment. "Either way, I'm taking her gloves and chemicals for study. I ain't dying because of Talon's quest for the holy grail." She rolled her eyes, closed out the screen and picked up a bag.

You noticed that your weapons and healing supplies were all missing. "Hey, no! Give those back! "You protested, but to no avail. Sombra quietly stepped over to you. "You work for our team now, entendido? You heal us, keep us alive, or you die and we take your discoveries for our own uses. I mean, they're going to be used by me anyway, but hey, your secret can be safe with me under the right conditions. " She reached down and laid a finger gently on your nose, "Boop!" She spoke with a smile and disappeared as though being digitized.

"Mmm…I don't trust her. " The man in all black spoke up from the shadows. He was so silent and well-hidden that you hadn't even noticed him before. "Agreed. I feel as though she sabotaged our mission in Russia. Perhaps she sabotaged us here for her own reasons." Widowmaker replied. Her tone of voice unchanged through every word she spoke.

"SO! What are we gonna do then? I thought we were supposed to get the bomb to scrap the bots. Are we still getting' paid? Er…Me and hog wanna know." The man who tried to blow you up spoke out, lounging against a wall with his grenade launcher laying in front of him. "You work with us until the job is done. That was the deal, rat. " The man in black spoke harshly. "A'right A'right. It was just a question! There's more stuff that needs ta be blown up then count me in anyway!" He replied from his lounging position on the floor.

You watched as these people went mostly silent, each taking care of their weapons or exchanging small talk. You could tell that Widowmaker and the man in black worked together frequently, or at least enough for them to be comfortable with eachother. Where as the other pair, rat and hog, seemed to be closer friends.

The man with the metal arm and peg-leg hobbled over to you, popping down on his ass in front of you. "Well, I may as well introduce us if you're going to be with us a while. You already met Sombra. She's the one who ran off with your stuff. Then you had a close encounter with Roadhog earlier, as well as Reaper!" He nodded off in the direction of his co-workers as he said their names. "Windowmaker is over there in the corner and-" "It's WIDOWmaker…And if I can shoot a target from seventy meters and get a clean shot through the eye, you do not want to test me at close range." She spoke, only to go back to speaking with Reaper. The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, Widowmucker. I got it this time for sure! Anywho! I'm called Junkrat! You got a name ya like to be called or what?" He asked, his eyes seemed bright but a chaos swirled behind them.

"Well, the guys at Overwatch have taken to calling me Iaso. I guess she was supposedly a greek goddess of cures and modes of healing in the ancient days. It was Winston's idea. " You spoke, though quietly. "Oh, the monkey? " He questioned. "Yes, the monk- Gorilla. He's a gorilla. " You corrected yourself. You were still on edge from the fight earlier, you held your arms close to your body in a defensive crouch on the ground, or as close to a defensive posture as you could with your arms tied and your back flat against an iron pipe that came jutting out of the ground.

Roadhog stood from his seat and walked off, muttering something barely audible through the mask. "Ooh! If you're goin' out can you bring me some food too? I'm starvin'!" Roadhog paused, looking back at you and Junkrat before giving a nod. You watched as the large man left the room. Leaving you alone with the insane man. Wait, alone? When did the other two leave? Your eyes scanned the room to try and find any trace of them still being there, but there was none.

"Huh?" Junkrat followed your gaze, looking around. "Yeah, they do that all the time. I think they're fuckin', but hog tells me to stay out of it. Not my business he tells me. And he's right, but it's just so fuckin' funny to piss off wickermocker." He busts into hysterical laughter again. "So, how do you feel about making things explodey?" He picks up a couple of grenades and begins to juggle them, a wicked grin spreading across his face.


	2. Talon

((Alright, this was another early morning writing session. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may be present at this time. Please bear with me as I will revise in the coming days. I hope you enjoy chapter two. I know it's a bit of set up, but I'm having fun with this and hope you all enjoy the direction this is heading. -Falre))

"We haven't heard from Iaso in twelve hours. Her communicator isn't working either. Are you certain that Talon did not take her?" Winston was pacing around his laboratory at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He had a live video feed to the group in England. Ana had a laptop open on a covered patio outside, it was raining again, but she would rather be able to breathe than be cooped up in a room with five other people. The UN was nice enough to let the team of Overwatch use their facilities, but they could have at least given them adequate room for so many people.

"I am beginning to wonder. We did not find a body, but McCree says he saw 'Roadhog', that was his name, right? He said he saw Roadhog hook her and shoot. " Her voice held a curious undertone, as though pondering the idea of Iaso being taken. McCree gave a nod and puffed on his cigar before speaking. "I recon they killed her and took her tech for their own use. They're good for that. Look at Tracer and Sombras Doohickies. They're damn near identical. " He blew a smoke ring after a moment, leaning against a wall.

Winston climbed back onto his chair and began typing on the keyboard. As much as he hated to admit it, Jesse McCree was right. "If you are right, then we need to find out how to stop them from using it. Iaso was working with Mercy. She had taken much inspiration for her technology from Mercy's experimental blueprints. "

"And too, Mercy and Iaso were trying to create an 'Elixir of Life'. Something to stop death in its tracks. " Ana sipped her tea before continuing. "Mercy has her ways of staying young through nanotechnology. Iaso though… She works at the Genetic level. If they have her technology, or if she is alive and Talon is making her work for them…" Ana went quiet after a moment. Her good eye clouded in thought as to what could be happening right under their noses. "No one needs to live forever, Winston. "

McCree tossed the remainder of his cigar onto the ground and stepped on it to extinguish it. "Yeah, But the money people would pay to live forever, Well it could make someone filthy rich." He mentioned before heading inside. The smell of something cooking wafted from the open door.

"I'm going to try her communicator again. If not, I had Mercy put in a GPS tracker in Iaso's gloves. We can at least track those and see where they are. " Winston continued to type, the tic tic tic of a keyboard being heard over the microphone.

"Heh, you must not have had high hopes for her if you have a tracker on her. " Ana chuckled. "Don't be silly, Ana. I have one on all new recruits for their first real mission. Need to be able to find them if they go missing. Even Hana has one." Winston gave a smile to the camera. Ana shook her head. "I need to rest. Let us know if you find anything." She too gave a smile to the camera before closing communication.

Unknown to Winston, another person was listening and viewing the chat he just had. "That's sweet. They do care!" Sombra laughed, Iaso's bag of tricks over her shoulder as she held open the video connection. The elevator she was on dinged as she arrived to her floor. "Oh Monkey…You really need to work on your firewalls." She spoke as she watched the Gorilla dip into some peanut butter before continuing his work. "Heh, at least I know why the boss wanted this junk. Hm… I wonder…" She pulled the bag open and looked inside after stepping off the elevator. She pulled out one of the glass vials that contained Iaso's specialized chemical. "Elixir of life, huh?"

"The boss won't like it much if you take what's his." A tall and large man cloaked in shadow appeared next to her. "I'm just going to make a copy of the chemical. No big deal, Reaper." Sombra laughed as she made her way through a very intricate office building. "Hm… Just get them to the boss so we can verify its legitimacy. The sooner that's done the sooner we can get rid of the girl. " Reaper seemed to lack any patience for the situation.

"Estupido, You really think the boss is gonna let us kill her? Just because we have her gear doesn't mean anything. We need her. She knows how it works and will be a key player once we get the Doomfist in our possession. A powerful weapon with an owner who can never die. " Sombra teased the idea, knowing full well Reaper's own situation. Reaper wasn't impressed with the comment. Even though his face couldn't be seen under the mask, Sombra knew she hit a nerve. "Just get your job done. I'm going to make sure the rat hasn't blown them up." Reaper turned to step away, but seemed to fade into nothing. "Alright, go play babysitter while I do the important work. Culo perezoso…" She waved to nothing as she came to a steel door with a camera overhead.

You sat there and watched as Roadhog and Junkrat seemed to demolish several large orders of fish and fries. What time even was it when Roadhog had left to get food? Surely all the restaurants would have been closed, and the town on high alert with such a well known terrorist cell active not more than hours before. Your eyes settled on Junkrat with one thought running through your mind. "How the hell can such a wirey guy put back that much food…" You must have said it out loud, because he looked back at you after a few seconds. "High metabolism! Plus the radiation did a number… Oi, I never asked. Did you want some?" He held out a napkin with a piece of fish on it, only one bite missing from the filet.

Your stomach answered the question for you as it rumbled. You hadn't eaten anything since the night before your arrival to the battlefield. You remember having been so nervous about your first real fight. "I guess that's a yes!" Junkrat scooted over to you, holding out the filet in front of your lips. He grinned, a bit of mischief in his eyes. "Say please. " His voice suddenly took on an almost demanding tone. You still couldn't move your arms. They were still tied behind your back and bound to the pipe that jutted from the ground. He could see the frustration in your eyes as you watched him. "Come on, at least ask for it! I know it's cold by now but food is food." He sighed and reached over, taking one of the fries out of the bag. He pressed it to your lips. "Eat it. A lil grease never killed anybody!" He shoved the fry into your mouth, damn near forcing you to eat it. Although, you only spat it out at him.

"Let me go." You demanded. "Let me go now!"

Roadhog looked over at you, curious at this sudden outburst. "No. We can't. " His voice is gruff and deep. Junkrat picked up the fry he had tried to feed you and ate it. "Can't let good food go to waste." He chuckled. Roadhog seemed to ignore his friend for a moment, the usually quiet giant speaking up again. "You were lucky. They wanted you dead, but Sombra kept you alive. She cloaked you and got you here quietly. Her boss needs you for something, but won't say what. So you can't leave. "

Your mind went back to your research. The items that Sombra took and the very chemicals that you and Mercy worked so hard to create. The ultimate goal you two sought. "No. They can't…Just, Let me out, let me go!" You cried out as panic set in. You pulled against the bindings and the pipe as you struggled. Roadhog only seemed to snort and shake his head. Junkrat looked at you then to his friend. "I guess she's not going to eat, huh?" He took another bite of the fish he tried to get you to ask for. "If they fuck up that chemical it could be the end of us all! Dr. Ziegler and I tested it thoroughly. The wrong composition and…" You thought back to how the mice in the lab reacted to the improper chemical compounds. How they all died different ways. Some seemed to dehydrate and shrivel into dust, where as others became bloated and their bones too brittle for them to even move. Some of the mice went blind, and others simply laid down to die.

"Oi, Iaso. Relax will ya? Ain't nothin' like that gonna happen. Im sure they got right good chemists and shit wherever Sombra took the bag." Junkrat tried to be reassuring, but it wasn't working. Your heart still sank as your mind ran rampant through all the different ways that chemical could be altered and used for biological warfare. Her face was stark white, "Thousands could die…and it would be my faul-" Her words were cut off as Junkrat gave an overexaggerated sigh and without much hesitation, he shoved the piece of fish into your mouth. "Eat it. You're probably just hungry and angry. " He concluded that must be it. "Hangry. Yeah, that's the word." He laughed and looked down to you. Though you wanted to spit the fish out, insult him, and scream, you knew it wouldn't do any good. Reluctantly you ate what he had given you. The partial fish filet easing your rumbly stomach slightly.

"What are you two doing? Get her up. We need to move." Widowmaker walked in to see Junkrat feeding the prisoner with Roadhog lounging on his ass. "Oh yeah? And where we moving her to? Somewhere that's not this basement?" Junkrat spoke without looking up from feeding you bits of fish, giving you the occasional sip of water. You felt almost humiliated, as though this were some cruel joke these two were playing on you. "The boss wants her in a more secure location. Somewhere that she can continue her work. There is a laboratory set up and waiting for her. "

You very nearly spat out what you had been eating. They expect you to work for them? "And what the hell makes you think I'll do that? What the fuck makes you think I'll work for you?" You looked Widowmaker dead in the eyes. "You will work for us because we tell you to. Your brother could die…Your father could die…Your mother too." Widowmaker wasn't smiling, nor did her eyes show any emotion. "We could use the same serum on you that they used on me. Change you into something else. We could hook your brain up to the body of an omnic and make it continue research in your stead. There are many things Talon can do. Death would not come quickly to you, or your family. The quicker you come to terms with the idea of working with us, the easier this will be. " Her accent began to come out very thick after a while, it was almost difficult for you to understand some of her words.

As much as you wanted to argue it, you reluctantly accepted it. "To keep my family safe, fine. It is best if I'm the one who handles the chemical anyway. It's unstable and-" "Be quiet. Follow orders." Widowmaker interrupted you.

"Roadhog, untie her and meet me at The Meridian upstairs in twenty minutes. A car will be waiting for her. Junkrat, you're to put on these and accompany her for the ride. I'll be monitoring from above and Reaper will be following. " Widowmaker explained the plan, handing Junkrat a bag with an oversized shirt and jeans in it.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why am I riding with her?" Junkrat questioned, capping the waterbottle he had been letting you sip from before looking through the bag, raising an eyebrow at the new clothes. "Roadhog is too obvious. If we get you in some regular clothing you two look average. No one will suspect a thing. " Widow answered the question rather straightforward. "Righto!" Junkrat grinned, stripping down from his soot-stained clothes and changing right in front of you. Meanwhile Roadhog untied you from the pipe, yet kept a firm grasp on your wrists. Widowmaker had walked away, leaving to take care of further business.

You looked up just in time to see Junkrat pulling the pants on over his naked ass. The boy has no shame. "Like what ya see, Shiela? "Junkrat teased, he seemed to have caught you looking. A deep blush crossed your cheeks and you turned your head away, you tried to change your train of thought back to the Overwatch team. Trying to think of a way to let them know you were alive and where you were going. You wondered for a moment if they cared. Roadhog's snorting chuckle took you out of that daze. "Junkrat. Don't try to hide the grenades under your shirt. Just take the damn gun with you, kid."

"I'm tryin' not to be obvious, that's why she wants me goin' with her anyway!" Junkrat was trying to hide his vest of explosives under the shirt, but it wasn't working. His shirt only looked lumpy, and it was obvious he was hiding something. "Well, if Widow's people are the ones driving, I don't think they'll care if you have your grenade launcher with you. Just leave the rip tire with me." Roadhog picked up Junkrat's riptire in his other hand while still holding your wrists with the other.

"I won't go…Er, I won't run off. You don't have to hold my wrists. You're hurting me." You piped up, your voice taking on a resigned tone. A brief moment of relief crossed you as Roadhog let your wrists go. You took a moment to stretch and rotate your hands, popping your wrists a time or two only for Junkrat to take your hand in his metal one. His other hand had a rough grip on his weapon. "Ya never did answer my question, how do ya feel about makin' things explodey? Ya know, just in case shit goes down on this car ride. You afraid of a lil bomb?" He was trying to be playful.

She rolled her eyes and gave a small huff. "Explosions don't frighten me. " You spoke, though somewhere in the back of your mind, a small voice seemed to whisper, 'But your own creation does.'


	3. Car Ride

**A/N: I suppose I should come out and say it. I work 12 hour shifts and write when I get home from work. Please forgive any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors you might see along the way. It's 3am this time, so maybe they aren't too frequent this time. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

"Iaso, Come on. Don't drag your feet! "Junkrat spoke under his breath as you nearly tripped going up the stairs. The Meridian was one of the busiest hotels in Kings Row, and the basement of the building was the last place you thought you would end up. Fortunately, it was early morning, and there was no one wandering the facility. "I'm trying not to, just…Stop dragging me!" You tried to wrestle your hand from his mechanical one. He still held on tight. "I ain't draggin' ya! I'm being polite and walkin' ya to the car."

Just outside the front doors there was a black four door vehicle. The lights were on and someone was sitting in the driver's seat. "That must be the guy. "Junkrat nodded towards the vehicle. As you both approached you couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about this whole scenario. Your gloves and chemicals were missing, and you felt like a fool to have brought such valuable research right into the enemy's hands. You heard the click of a door opening and felt Junkrat push you into the vehicle, only then to force you to scoot over so he could sit next to you. "There we are. Right as can get." He adjusted the seat in front of him so he could stretch his long legs a bit. He rested his weapon in the floorboard. "Widow said you knew where to go. Let's 'ead out!" He grinned after speaking to the man in the driver's seat, only to scowl a bit once he realized it was an omnic.

You were curious about him, he didn't seem like the others who kept you down in the basement. You recalled that one of the people from earlier mentioned that him and Roadhog were hired help. Before you could think you spoke, "Why are you helping Talon?" You closed your eyes tight, halfway expecting some violent reaction. "Eh? That's a random question there…Well, they pay well. Why do you work for Overwatch?" He asked, which was a perfectly reasonable question. "Ya got a lover in their ranks or somethin'?" That however, was an unexpected one. He simply looked at you, the silence in the car deafening for a moment.

"Ah…No. No lover." That blush creeped up on you again. "I joined them for the chance to work with Dr. Zeigler. Before Overwatch I traveled all over meeting chemists and doctors from different backgrounds and sharing research. It was an interest that became my job. I was fascinated by the reports of nanotechnology that Dr. Zeigler churned out. Rumor has it that she uses her technology to keep herself young. It is only somewhat effective. That's where our combined research set in. " You explained as simply as you could.

"So, you joined for the chance to work with someone? And people think I'm weird." He laughed, slapping his mechanical knee. "I don't think you're weird." You spoke, turning your head to see out the window to figure out where you were going, halfway hoping you saw Reinhardt or McCree, or even Pharah out in the early morning hours. "Eueh? Everyone thinks I'm weird. Even Roadhog does." He rose a brow, his curiosity causing his attention to be on you.

"Well, you're quirky. That's for sure, but you're fun. It's a shame you work for Talon instead of Overwatch. I think you're someone I'd like to spend more time around and get to know a bit better." You smiled softly, he could see the mild reflection of your face in the window. A few thoughts flew through your mind. You could tell he at least held some interest in you. Perhaps if you could play off it you could use it to your advantage, possibly even get him to help you get back home. Aside from that, He's not a half bad looking guy, and he's got to be around your age.

He was quiet and for a few minutes you almost thought you had managed to hurt his feelings. When you looked back to him you saw he was looking away from you now. The tops of his ears were red. "W-well. What if…What if I wanted to work with you in the lab?" He suggested. "O-or…Maybe I can be a guard for you? I'm better with explosions than organization and shit." He seemed to be coming up with things on a whim.

"That's always a possibility. I guess it's up to Talon though. If we were back at Overwatch I'd certainly try to get you hired as a guard for me. Winston and I get along well enough, He might consider it. " Your voice was soft, and kind. "Sheila, No he wouldn'. You don't know who I am. I'm Junkrat. I'm wanted in several countries and the only real work I can find anymore is independent people looking for something ta be blown up. Them or Talon. Talon pays good. Good pay means a roof over my head and food in my belly. Good pay means better weapons and better explosives, which means I get the job done better." He seemed far more serious than you thought he could be. He must have heard those lines many times. "Roadhog taught me to stay on good terms with the ones who pay well. He sorta took me in after shit went to hell back home. Taught me a lot. Could say I view him as a father of sorts? Jus' don't let him know I said that." He laughed, then looked at you. "I couldn' go with ya Iaso. You're more beautiful than a firework, but I'm stayin with Talon. So, don't think that'll work on me."

Drats. There goes that plan. You felt your cheeks light up red at the compliment. If there was any question in your mind about whether or not he liked you, that question was answered. "You could see about a pardon? " You suggested, only for that to be shot down. "Ain't happenin'. Don't ya think I tried?" He put an arm around you and pulled you close. He smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a few days. The smell of soot and sulfur from explosions he's got out of seemed to radiate from him. The clothes that were new and clean just an hour ago were now dirty. He seemed to nuzzle into your neck, that blush on your face only getting brighter as he started nipping at your skin, finding his way through your hair and tugging gently on your earlobe with his teeth. "Ya really are beautiful, Iaso " He muttered softly. It seems he couldn't get enough out of saying your nickname.

"Junkrat…" You exhaled as a wandering hand moved up the front of your shirt, gently groping at your breast and pinching the nipple as he bit at your earlobe again. "Ah!" You gasped, a bit of surprise and pleasure. "No…Please. I don't even really know you. I'm not one for one night stands either. " You pushed away from him, a small amount of black dust on your cheek and ear where he had been resting against you. As his hands left you he blinked, unsure of what just happened. He seemed confused, just a few minutes ago you mentioned how you wanted to get to know him better. "Ya don't like me then?" He spoke, his voice more curious than anything.

"No, that's not it. " You shook your head.

"So, you do like me?" He grinned.

"I never said that!" You exclaimed.

"But you just said it's not that ya don't like me, but you wanna get to know me, so you gotta like me in some way, yeah?" He was still grinning that signature Junkrat grin.

"I want to get to know you, but not that way yet!" You hadn't realized just how loud you had gotten. He soon began to laugh. "Not yet eh? Maybe tomorrow then?" He rose a brow, going back to his playful nature. "Maybe tomorrow wha- Oh! No! I don't even know your real name. I couldn't!" You were flustered, and a bit embarrassed having let him even get close enough to cop a feel.

"Jamison Fawkes. Wanna go out sometime?" He lounged back in the seat as best as he could, a genuine smile on his lips.

You weren't expecting that. You weren't expecting that at all. No one in this line of work gives out their real name that easily. "I…Maybe. " One of the many thoughts going through your mind at this point was the fact that you hadn't gone on an actual date since you joined Overwatch. Perhaps Junkrat...or…Jamison, wouldn't be a bad date? He was enough to keep you entertained if anything.

His eyes went wide in surprise for the briefest of moments before he went back to grinning. "I knew you'd say yes. No one can resist this smile!"

"I said maybe!" Your face was very nearly as bright as a cherry.

"Just admit it, it's been forever since you got laid and now you're embarrassed because you like an outlaw like me and not some do-gooder. " Junkrat was messing with you. Trying to get a rise out of you. Unfortunately enough, it seemed like he hit the nail on the head.

"That's not true at all!" You tried to counter, but he interrupted you before you could say another word.

"Then why do you like me?" He put an arm over your shoulder and gave a sly grin.

"Because you're handsome and fun and- Wait a second!" You realized what he had done halfway through your sentence. He was laughing and smiling, and soon, you were too.

Widowmaker watched the car driving down the busy streets from her perch atop the buildings. Her boss figured that if Iaso and Junkrat hit it off, it would be easier for her to stay and get wrapped up in the web that has been woven. Perhaps her boss was right. She watched the vehicle as the pair laughed and visibly heckled each other. They seemed to be having fun. A brief flash of a long forgotten memory passed through Widowmaker's mind. A memory from who she was. Amelie Lacroix. She remembered her and her husband riding to the theater after a few drinks. This was enough to bring a small smile to her face.

"What has you so happy?" Reaper had his arms crossed as he stood next to the sniper. He got tired of following the car and decided to check in on his favorite spider. "Remembering a time before you, Reyes. " Her voice still monotone as the smile faded."I think the girl will only be trouble." Reaper's voice echoed past the mask he wore, his eyes looking off in the general direction of the vehicle, having lost sight of it.

"I think as long as her and the rat are together, she will get work done and he will keep her distracted." Widowmaker spoke, removing her visor and sighing as she looked up to Reyes. "Do you know why I like your company, Reaper?" She kept her voice low. The cloaked man was silent as the sniper stood from her hiding spot. "Because I can kill you over and over, and you always come back." The thrill of the kill, no matter who it was, always made her feel alive. She had to find a way to return to who she is now. In a quick motion she had her rifle up and shot a single bullet through Reaper's mask at point blank, shattering it and causing the man to fall to the ground with a splatter of blood, bone, and brain matter on the rooftop behind him. Such close range made for an explosive impact.

She watched him as he regenerated. The process was interesting as she saw bone and flesh sew together again. It was only a matter of minutes before he was back to normal. Or, as normal as Reaper can get. "We should get back to work. The idiot took his grenades with him and Roadhog is on his way to the drop point." His voice echoed in an almost ethereal way. Widowmaker gave a nod, and with her grappling hook, swung silently through the city while Reaper seemed to slide through the shadows once more.

 **A/N: I hope you all who have come this far are enjoying this. It's a blast to write! Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad or inbetween! I love hearing your feedback.**


	4. Boom

You two had been silent for a few miles of the ride now. The fun atmosphere dying down as he seemed to fall asleep next to you. Well, that didn't work. You thought you could be slick and 'convince' Junkrat to work in your favor. Instead, you've found that he REALLY has a thing for you and that he's much more handsy than you thought he would be. He still kept an arm around your shoulders as you waited at a stoplight. You kept your eyes forward as your hand moved to the door, pulling the handle. Much to your surprise, it was unlocked.

"Whaddya think you're doin' Iaso? Ya know I can't let you do tha'." Junkrat spoke softly, pulling your arm away from the door. He gave a small yawn. "Jamison…I really want to go home. Please just…Let me go. " Your voice was soft as well, as though keeping sure no one else could hear. You moved to rest your hand on his. Perhaps he could feel some compassion for you. His eyes watched you curiously while the mechanical arm rested around your shoulders. He turned his head and looked away from you before releasing his arm from around you. "I don't see widow anywhere. Hoggy is probably already at the drop wherever that is." He reached into his pockets and sighed. He forgot he changed clothes. After a moment he reached down to his shoe and pulled out a rather smelly yet small amount of cash. He took your hand and placed the cash in your palm. "It'll be enough to make a phone call and grab a bite. Or make a few phone calls...Either way, Stay in crowds and keep your head low." This was the serious side of Junkrat again. It was almost as though he was a different person.

"A-are you sure?" You stammered, you couldn't believe he was doing this for you. "Ta put it simply, No. But…You escaped. Simple as tha'. " He gave a grin and reached down to his grenades, preparing one as he continued on. "I want ya to hit me as hard as you can, then run. Ther'll be a nice boom, don't stop. " He finished as he fiddled with a grenade from his launcher. You gave a pause, as though waiting for him to continue before you spoke. "Are you going to be alright?" You certainly never wanted anyone to get hurt for your sake. His eyes lit up in mischievous delight. "Aw, lookit there, ya do care!" He laughed while you watched him and gave a sigh. "You're a good man, Jamison. Thank you." You smiled, leaning forward you gave him a kiss on the cheek.

His laughter came to a stop while face lit up redder than the tip of a match. His cheeks were bright as can get, until your fist cracked hard against his cheek. He made a sound of surprise and pain while the Omnic driver came to a sudden halt at the detection of violence in the vehicle. Before anything further could happen, you threw open the car door and made a mad dash for freedom. Running straight down the sidewalk. You heard mad laughter followed by what sounded like Junkrat cursing the omnic before a loud explosion rang through the city block. The vehicle you had just been riding in lit ablaze with no sign of your new friend anywhere.

His words came back to you. Run. So you did. While emergency vehicles surrounded the flaming debris of a car you had been in, you high tailed it out of there. It wasn't long before you made it to a telephone booth. After unfolding and straightening out the money Junkrat had given you, you inserted it into the machine. It soon came to life as the video camera enable and voice communications came active. You entered in the only number to the Overwatch team that you knew by heart.

The number to Dr. Ziegler's office.

As your fingers entered the numbers the reality of the situation set in. While the car ride with Junkrat was a nice distraction, it wasn't exactly welcome. You did hope the guy was alright, he was kind to you, if not a little perverted. The ringing of the phone brought you back to focus, and you went through your mind checking off things to tell whoever answered. It rang three times before someone picked up, and much to your delight, it was the doctor herself. "Hello, Dr. Ziegler's office. The doctor is in! What can I do to- Iaso?" She had nearly finished her usual greeting before being quite stunned at the sight on the monitor. "Iaso, what happened? I heard you had been captured? Are you alright?" Mercy seemed very concerned for the wellbeing of her friend. "No, well, yes...Look, I don't know how much time I have. Can you relay a message to the others here and tell them that I was at the explosion on Rose Avenue and am heading southbound on…" You paused to double check your location, "I'm going south on Kingswood Lane it looks like. Talon has my gloves and the chemicals, Angela. They're trying to get me to work with them. They're going to be searching for me and they may just come after you too." You finished, out of breath. You really hadn't had much chance to take a breather since your sudden departure from the vehicle.

"Just calm down, and breathe. You're scared right now, I understand. I'm sending an emergency broadcast to Winston and to Reinhardt. They will both have your location soon. You said Talon has your gloves and the chemical? They have a tracker on them then. It is likely that's why Winston sent a small team to observe Lijiang Towers." Mercy concluded, she was visibly writing as she spoke.

A robotic voice came on in the booth, "One minute call time remaining"

"Angela, I'm scared. I am. My first mission and I fuck things up. I don't know what Talon wants to do with that chemical, but you and I both know what it could be engineered to do. Oh! And tell the guys to be careful about the pair of junkers! They aren't with talon but they are working for Talon. Tell them to try not to kill them if it comes to it, they're the ones who helped me get where I am now. "A signal popped up on the screen suggesting to end the call before it got cut off. "I've got to go. I'm going to keep moving. Thank you, Angela." You breathed a sigh of relief. Angela gave a smile and nodded, "Of course Iaso, I'll pass this information along. You stay safe, We need you here." The doctor insisted as the video cut off and audio quit.

You turned to leave the telephone box and a bullet grazed by your right leg. A shot clearly not meant to kill, but just to disable. Adrenaline began to rush through you once more as you took off like a bat out of hell down the street, making sure to keep yourself moving in irregular patterns until you finally dove into a shopping plaza. "Shit…I shouldn't have stopped. I should have kept going." You hid behind a solid wall, breathing heavily. For some damn reason, even with your head on the line, you still were curious if Jamison made it out of that car intact. The hurricane of emotion inside you igniting your survival instincts. You took off again, not wanting to remain in one place for too long. Still you continued south on Kingswood, trying desperately to find your teammates.

Meanwhile, a couple miles back at the smoldering wreckage Jamison watched as the emergency crews worked on ensuring the scene had no injuries. Junkrat, being familiar with his own weapon systems, knew exactly how to pop off a couple grenades without much injury to himself. He did have a burn on his arm a few scratches from the debris, and of course a black and blue from Iaso's loving touch, but otherwise he was unharmed. He carried his grenade launcher with him while he ran as best as he could down an alleyway to hide out of sight. He took a seat on the old stone path resting his weapon on his lap as he fiddled with a screw on his prosthetic leg, tightening it.

He heard the telltale wind and saw movement in his peripheral vision. Reaper stood there, rather unamused. "You let her get away, rat." The shadowed figure spoke in a harsh tone. "She knocked me on my ass in the back seat of the car and when I tried to pop a bomb at her my gun popped it back at me." Junkrat rolled his eyes as he started to fiddle with his weapon now, as though fixing something that had never broke to begin with. Reaper's shoes kicked up pebbles as he stepped closer to Junkrat, his hands withdrawing his own two guns from his sides. "You're more of a pain in the ass than you're worth, rat." Reaper grunted and shook his head, taking aim at Jamison.

"Aye, Yeah. What of it? I hear that one from hoggy every now and again. " Junkrat stood and picked up his weapon, leisurely holding it as though he had no intent to use it. "Ya know, You and Wickerflicker do make a good pair. It's easy to see why you work well together. Ya know why hoggy and I work well together?" Junkrat mused as he took a few steps. It was odd that Reaper was hesitating. Perhaps someone unknown was speaking to him through a communicator of sorts?

Reaper cocked his guns and followed Junkrat with his aim, "Because you're both from that irradiated trash heap you call home?" Reaper growled in that ethereal way unique to him. "Wha…? No no! We work well together, because unlike you and Windowmucker, I've always got his back..And he's got mine!" Junkrat howled with his trademark laugh as a hook seemed to dart from the far end of the alleyway, wrapping around reaper and pulling him closer to the hulking man who had been hiding among the garbage in wait. The echoing sound of Roadhogs scrap gun rang from the alley. He dropped the limp body of Reaper and walked closer to Junkrat. Junkrat spat on Reaper's corpse and laughed, "Ya shoulda shot when ya had the chance!" He snickered.

"Junkrat, Let's go before anyone finds us. We need to get outta town." Roadhog increased his pace, walking faster from the alley and away from the scene of the fiery explosion. "Righto. Gotta get gone before anything else happens." As the pair ran, Junkrat kept an eye out for you. Curious how far you had gotten, or if you tried to come back. "I suppose this might end our contract with Talon, eh?" Junkrat questioned as he kept pace with his friend. Roadhog gave a nod, "That wasn't an accident, was it? You let her go." The large man never stopped walking, never turned to look at Jamison as they continued on their path. "I…Er…Well, you see. What had happened was-" Junkrat started to explain but was cut off by Roadhog. "I want to tell you don't worry about it. She is cute, and I'm surprised you didn't try to run off with her," He chuckled deeply, snorting somewhat. "But, You busted our contract with Talon. I doubt we will get our pay from this mission, and it'll probably be a while until we can get contracted again. No idea how we'll get out of the city quietly. Was it really worth it, Jamison?" Roadhog ducked through an alleyway, appearing to know where he was going.

Junkrat gave a pause and looked down the road you disappeared down, giving a grin. "Ya know what, Mako...Yeah. I think it was."

 **A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me this far. I hope you're still enjoying this as I'm most definitely enjoying writing it. As always, reviews both good and bad are welcome. Help me improve or just let me know what you think!**


	5. A Moment of Comfort

Winston had been preparing his tesla cannon when Athena caught his attention. "Winston? There's a call coming in from Mercy. She says it's urgent." The mechanical voice spoke over the intercom. "Right, tell her it'll be just a second." Winston replied, tweaking the voltage on the capacitor before climbing up to his perch at the watchpoint. He turned on the monitor with a single click. "Hey there, Angela. Athena said it was urgent, are you alright?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"It's Iaso. I know where she is. She didn't have much time so she phoned me. I sent a copy of the message to Reinhardt's team in London. You'll have a video file for download here shortly. She's in trouble. Talon did in fact capture her, and from what it sounds like, they intend to use her technology for their own means. They even went as far as trying to get her to work for them, but she escaped with the help of two junkers. Her words, not mine." Mercy gave a small smile to the camera while her fingers typed away at a keyboard. Soon Athena chimed in that there was a download incoming from Angela Ziegler's office.

Winston was shocked that Iaso had gotten away from Talon, and even more surprised that she managed to contact them. "Go ahead and download the file, Athena." He consented to the AI. "Angela, Did she seem alright? The others had suggested the worst had happened to her, and with her GPS reading coming from halfway across the world compared to where she was...Well, I admit I had my doubts on her survival." Winston readjusted himself in his chair, getting a bit more comfortable.

"She seemed to be in one piece, although a bit roughed up and tired. She was very frightened, Winston. I feel like whoever the junkers were that helped her, helped her in more ways than one." Mercy suggested, she picked up a packet of paperwork and started going through it as she continued to speak. "She's feeling guilty though. Her first mission and it's mucked up this badly. I know I sent you a report on that chemical we were working on." She briefly shook her head and looked up to the camera. "I'll admit, it worries me what Talon may do with it."

Winston gave a nod of agreement. "You sent me that report every time you update it. Phoenix Serum, I think was your name for it? Regardless, It's probably too late to get it back from Lijiang. Even though I sent Hana and Hanzo, I feel like Talon has already mapped its chemical structure. "Winston gave a drawn out sigh, picking up a jar of peanut butter and popping it open. "Iaso just wants to be a part of the team. Do you think I went too harsh on her sending her against Talon? Perhaps I should have just sent her on a scouting mission with Lena…" Winston sounded somewhat distraught at the idea that Iaso's trouble was his doing. He dipped his fingers into the peanut butter and began to snack.

"Winston, Don't you ever think that is your fault. You and I both know she is a strong woman who can very well defend herself. She proved that back in Ilios. If she hadn't picked up Lena's guns and tossed off a few rounds to destroy that explosive that was lobbed at them, both of them probably would have died there. She is fierce and knows exactly what she's doing. That being said, You wouldn't have sent her if she really was not ready. I'm sure of it. " Mercy gave a reassuring smile before someone knocked at her door. They exchanged a few words in german before Mercy gave a nod and waved the person away. "I have to go, there's a patient here who had an accident at a factory. Please, Let me know when you get Iaso back." She stood from her chair and shut the communications off.

Winston remained quiet for a long moment, the hum of his computer being the only sound filling the room. "I can't help it Athena, I feel guilty." Winston leaned back in his chair, still snacking on the peanut butter. "You know Reinhardt's team is doing their best to complete their mission. She will be fine if they can find eachother." Athena chimed off, "Download Complete. Would you like me to make a backup of the file from Mercy?" Athena continued.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to finish preparations. I think I'll have to see the battlefield here shortly." Winston climbed back down to his workshop to finish his experiment with his Telsa Cannon.

It felt like it took forever, but you did it.

You finally lost her. After several hours of running and ducking in and out of buildings, you shook Widowmaker. You were exhausted, your chest hurt from how heavy you were breathing and your body was thoroughly drenched in sweat. You really wish you had stopped to get a bottle of water, but you couldn't risk it. Your eyes scanned the sidewalks as you hid out in a clothing store, You tried to stay south on Kingswood, but somehow you ended up on Ashbury. In regards to your prior location, you had no idea where that was. "For the love of…" You grumbled and after a moment to catch your breath you approached an omnic store clerk. "Hey, Hi. Can you help me by chance?" The store clerk looked as though he had been beat a few times, but his voice module was in perfect condition. "Yes, of course. How may I be of assistance, Ma'am?" The clerk replied in a cheery tone.

"I'm a little lost. Can you tell me how to get back to Kingswood?" You motioned to the streets outside. "Kingswood ends at Leonard Lane. From Leonard Lane you reach Ashbury Shopping Complex. Besides, you do not want to go to Kingswood at the present time. To my knowledge, from the Omnic Broadcast System, There is a confrontation between two separate groups there. Wait until the danger has passed." The Omnic suggested, then moved to ring out a customer.

A battle? That could be why Widowmaker stopped following you. If the others are there, then backtracking is what you need to do. You muttered a quick 'thank you' to the omnic before darting out the door and trying to backtrack as best as you could. Police had a section of the road blocked off, preventing people from crossing into the danger zone. You made your way to the front of the barricade where a human officer had stopped you. "Miss, you can't go that way. Those nits at Overwatch are at it again. They already destroyed Kings Row, now they're mucking up Leonard Lane. It's dangerous. " He was complaining .

There was your confirmation, your eyes lit up as you tried to press past the officer. "No, you don't understand. I'm part of Overwatch, I need to get to my friends, they need me!" You searched your pockets and shirt for your identification, but the piece of plastic was nowhere to be found.

"Heh, You're part of Overwatch? What's so special about you that they'd take you in their ranks. You don't look like a soldier, Get lost." The man waved you off, dismissing any idea that you might be who you say you are.

" 'Ey now, don't treat the lady like that. She really is who she is. See?" To your surprise a familiar accent spoke up. Somehow you had become so distracted with finding your I.D. That you hadn't heard the clink of that metal leg or the clicking of his mechanical arm as he came to stand by you. "Ya left this in the car, Iaso." Junkrat handed over your identification tags. Just behind Junkrat was that bulk of a man that he kept close. The chain from his hook rattled with every motion he made.

"Your friends are out there, ain't they? " Junkrat grinned, that chaos burning behind his eyes. "I'm feelin that Talon needs ta be blown up. What say we give them a surprise?" He glanced down at you. You couldn't help but nod and push past the guard after flashing your identification at him. Junkrat followed close behind with Roadhog keeping a steady pace. "What happened to keeping on good terms with Talon?" You asked, the sounds of a fight ringing through the road from ahead. "Eh, some things are more important. Anywhoie! Here's a gun and a few grenades. You may want to use them sparingly. The gun has twenty rounds but automatically regenerates bullets after a time. Standard police issue and all. " He handed you a pistol that looked quite similar to the kind that Angela uses as well as three of his own grenades. You nodded, unsure of why you were so thrilled to see this guy. You'd only known him a day at best. Perhaps it was how he handled things that caught your eye.

Roadhog was surprisingly fast for a larger fella, running ahead of you two into the fray. Several members of Talon who you don't recall seeing were on the battlefield. Reinhardt held firm, his barrier shield up and taking hits from all over. McCree stood behind the shield and gave a grin, "Guess what time it is?" He could be heard from your position down the lane.

"Ey, Iaso. Before we get to blowing stuff up." Junkrat turned his head to look at you. "Don't take this the wrong way. " He leaned down and laid a soft kiss on your lips. "I want to ask for a pardon. Being around you makes me feel, funny. And I like it. " He laughed and ran in, shooting grenades past Reinhardt's shield and into the group of Talon agents. You stood there for a moment, unsure of how to react to his advances. You didn't not like the affection he had shown you, perhaps this was simply chemistry at work. You smiled and ran in, taking shelter behind Reinhardt's shield and firing a few rounds at one of the Talon agents that got too close.

"Iaso! You're alive!" Pharah exclaimed, firing another rocket at the enemy. "Yeah, I am. Let's finish this off and get out of here. I have a few things I need to correct back at the base." You turned and readied a grenade, tossing it over a wall were you saw a Talon agent duck and hide. The loud boom and scream from someone made it clear you hadn't missed your mark. You could almost feel Junkrat grinning wildly at your use of his grenade. "Do it again Iaso! I wanna see them go up!" He howled.

Solider:76 was uneasy about the junkers, but they had gotten the message from Mercy. They were on our side, for now. "Greenhorn, you've surprised me. Don't let me down now. " Commander Morrison said as he came up next to you, firing round after round into the remaining Talon Agents.

It seems you arrived late to the party, several talon agents were dead when you got there, and it looks like they were on the verge of retreat once explosions started going off. Ana approached you and looked you over, she reminded you very much of your grandmother looking for injuries after an accident. "Iaso, are you hurt? We heard you were at that explosion earlier this morning." Ana questioned. She gave a side glance to Junkrat as he walked up next to you. "A little dehydrated, but I'm fine. I probably wouldn't be if it wasn't for these two." You motioned to Junkrat and Roadhog. "Hey now, hoggy wasn't there. That was all me." Jamison grinned, feeling proud of himself.

"And just who the devil are you two?" Commander Morrison demanded to know.

"That is a good question, All we heard was that Iaso had a couple junkers helping her. How'd all that come about?" McCree brought a lighter up to his cigar and relit it, giving a couple good puffs and blowing a smoke ring.

Before you could get out a word Junkrat spoke up. "Maybe it's a good thing they don't recognize us, eh Roadhog?" He chuckled and put an arm over your shoulder. "Well, ya see, I go by Junkrat, He's Roadhog. We're the hired help Talon had in place for that payload event the other day. That turned into a completely different scenario and we never got paid." Junkrat's simple explanation was enough to make Pharah and McCree content. But Ana and Commander Morrison didn't buy it.

"So you decided to help Iaso escape? Why?" Ana crossed her arms, giving that almost threatening grandmother stare of hers. Junkrat found his words choked in his throat. "Well, I..Erm..Hey Hoggy, Wanna help me out here?"

Roadhog shook his head, "You got yourself into this mess, I don't even know why you did it. " Roadhog yawned behind his gas mask and scratched his back with his hook.

Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh and put his armored arms over both your shoulders and Junkrat's. "If you guys can't see it then you've never felt it. I think It's adorable for one! They developed a bond! Maybe it's love at first sight! You know that one Ana, I know you can relate. Remember Dorado when we-"

"That's enough, Reinhardt. We get it." Solider:76 interrupted as he noticed Ana's cheeks flushed bright red. It was clear she remembered whatever happened there VERY well. Even you found yourself looking away from the group as the thought crossed your mind, the fact it could be something more than just a casual interest. After all, you always heard that the battlefield brings people closer together.

Reinhardt gave both you and Junkrat hefty pats on the back with his armored gauntlets. "I say we at least take these two back to headquarters with us. Give them a proper thank you for returning one of our agents to us." Reinhardt spoke with enthusiasm.

"About tha'." Junkrat piped up, "I ain't sure Roadhog agrees with it in full, we ain't never had much luck with organizations and suits and what have ya, but, I want to stay with Iaso. If that means joining your ranks, then…I guess I ain't got much choice." Junkrat never felt so small in his life, standing under the shadow of a fully armored German tank and saying something like that.

Even you looked at him, surprised and concerned. For the conversation you had in the car, you never thought he would be the kind of person to go back on something that quick. Reinhardt grinned below his helmet and gave Junkrat a pat on the back. "I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"I- But- Wait! It's not like that!" You were getting flustered now, your words stuttering as you couldn't find the right thing to say.

Ana approached you two, she looked Junkrat in the eyes and spoke. "You like her, yes?"

"Well, yes ma'am." He remembered his manners it seemed.

Ana smirked and shook her head. "It can't be helped, and you're right Reinhardt, him and Roadhog did save her. Let's see what Winston can do." She hung her rifle over her shoulder and turned to-

BANG

A loud shot rang out and as though it was slow motion, Ana fell to the ground, a clean shot through the back of the head. Her blue hood now soaked with blood. In the midst of all this excitement, you all forgot about the spider that lurked in the shadows.

Ana was down.

 **A/N: This one was difficult for me to write. At the moment it's 4:15 AM and I'm still reconsidering the direction this is going. I have no idea how George RR Martin can write game of thrones when it's killing me to do this to Ana.**

 **As always, Reviews are welcome. Both good and bad.**


	6. Medic!

**A/N: As an apology for the whole Ana thing, I wrote a oneshot between Ana and Reinhardt. Memory of Dorado. If you're up for that sort of thing, go for it. In other news, I actually wrote this one at midnight instead of 4am! So, I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to ready any reviews, good or bad.**

You want to think that didn't just happen. You want to believe you didn't just witness that. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. You heard the shot ringing through the street and next thing you knew, Ana was falling to the ground, the back of her hood soaked in her own blood as it poured from the bullet hole.

"Ana!" Reinhardt seemed to roar her name as he swung around and tossed up his shield, successfully stopping another bullet. Commander Morrison was in shock, "Ana…No…" The words soft in disbelief. "Mom!" Pharah was over her mother in an instant. "No…No…You can't die. Mom..Mom!" She was shaking her mother's unmoving body, trying to incite some form of response. "Guys, get it together. The sniper is still up there. Move, get to cover!" McCree knelt down to move Pharah and pick up Ana. Soldier:76 fired off several rounds and one of his Helix Rockets in the direction the bullet came from. Hoping to hit something.

"Sheila, You're a medic, right? Do somethin'!" Jamison exclaimed and pushed you towards the building McCree took Ana to. Pharah had followed, ducking into the building.

As you got into a relatively safe space your mind settled. You went to a nearby table and moved everything off of it, tossing even the tablecloth to the floor. "Get her up here, now. Pharah, Radio Winston. Tell him we need Mercy, now. We have three hours before her nanotechnology won't be able to save her." You spoke, taking control of the situation and giving Ana's terrified daughter a task. You heard her trying to call back to Winston, explaining the incident and trying to get help. McCree laid Ana on the table, she wasn't breathing and had no vitals to speak of. Though it seemed pointless, you felt as though you had to try something. Anything.

The fabric of her hood was warm and wet with fresh blood. You didn't have your gloves or this would be a breeze. Instead, you peeled back the hood and inspected the wound. It wasn't a through and through shot. The bullet was lodged in her skull somewhere. You couldn't see it and it was dangerous to try and remove it by hand. You had no tools and…Wait. You did have something. You reached to Ana's utility belt and took the last one of her biotic grenades. It was sealed tight, with a thick wall of glass protecting the valuable medicine inside. The metal seal on the top could be broken if need be, but she didn't want to spill the contents.

Jamison made his way into the building. Upon seeing you, he walked up to the table. You had an idea, Explosives were his forte. "Jamison, Help. I need to get this open without spilling the contents. Can you get this popped for me while I try to prepare the wound?" You weren't even waiting for a reply before you gently tossed him the canister. You were going to do your best to try and bring this woman back.

You found a first aid kit, complete with gauze, alcohol swabs, tweezers, and an antibiotic ointment used to close wounds. It wasn't likely to help, but it was better than nothing. "Got it!" Jamison exclaimed as you turned back towards the table. You needed to find a way to pour the biotic components into the wound to fill it. It could heal a variety of wounds as a gas, perhaps as an unaltered concentrated form it could even….?

You took the gauze and cleaned the area around the wound as best as you could, the blood still oozing from the broken skull. You could see bits of bone and brain matter. McCree flipped on a light overtop the table, then turned away. He was visibly about to be sick just watching you as you took the tweezers and tried to pull the bullet from her skull. Your fingers almost reaching into her skin as you dove the tool into her head. Junkrat watched in morbid curiosity as you worked quickly. The bullet soon removed from the spot it had been wedged into. Now came the difficult part.

You went slow and steady, Pouring the biotic compound into the wound. It bubbled and hissed, steam released from the wound as it met tissue and bone. " Hooly Dooley…That's wild.." Junkrat whispered before shaking his head and turning away. The grenade didn't have as much of the chemical in it was you had hoped, but there was no more.

"Winston has a ship on its way. We'll be back to Gibraltar soon. He said Mercy is preparing surgery for Mom." Pharah's voice shook, she was still on edge. Soon The rest of the group gathered in the building. Roadhog guarding the door as Reinhardt and Commander Morrison made their way to the table.

"Iaso..What…Do you think she has a chance?" Commander Morrison spoke, his eyes on you. "I don't know. I've done what I could to try and keep her in decent condition. Her skull is pretty badly shattered, and she's not breathing… Chest compressions won't do much in her state. The bullet went through the brain and it's like it bounced around in her skull. Her brain was damn near shredded. She won't be able to breathe on her own and…" You felt that twang in your chest at your own words. The realization set in. There's no way Ana could survive something like this. You stood over her, looking down on the body of one of the greatest snipers you had ever had the pleasure of knowing. "No..I don't think she's coming back from this." Your voice was steady, and seemed to weep of sorrow.

Reinhardt laid a hand on Ana's arm. He was unusually silent.

Time ticked by dreadfully slow. Ana hadn't moved, or breathed, or even so much as blinked. The biotic compound she had in her grenades was nowhere near as strong as the compound in yours. Pharah was quietly crying while Reinhardt refused to leave Ana's side. The transport soon arrived, paramedics walking calmly into the building with a clean gurney. The transport was decent size, everyone could fit on there. Captain Morrison pushed past the paramedics and went to the cockpit and radioed to Winston. "Have Mercy cancel surgery. Just, prepare for a funeral." His voice cracked as he spoke. Ana had surprised them once by living through the impossible, but it didn't look like that would happen this time around.

Reinhardt and Pharah took Ana's cloak and laid it overtop her cold form. Using the emergency stretcher provided, the paramedics loaded her on it, strapping her down and using a clean sheet to cover the corpse.

Everyone piled into the transport, no one making so much as a sound as they took their seats.

Jamison moved to sit next to you. You were in shock. This was Overwatch, they didn't lose people. Not like this. You couldn't help but feel that it was your fault. Your mistake. You could have warned them of the sniper that had been on your tail. Hell, If you hadn't let your nerves get in your way you never would have been captured. You never would have lost your gloves or your chemicals. Ana would still be alive and you all would have been on your merry way home.

"Iaso. Lookit me." Jamison laid his hand on yours. "Iaso. I know tha' look anywhere. This ain't your fault. " Your eyes were filled with tears, your chest hurt and you only wanted to curl into a ball.

"I ain't really know her, only knew her for about two minutes. She seemed like a good woman. Ya did the best ya could for 'er. " Junkrat really was terrible at this. Trying to comfort you in this situation. You only shook your head in silence, pulling your hand from his and crossing your arms over your abdomen.

You hadn't had any rest in what felt like days. You were tired, and took the moment to rest.

You woke at the sound of the carrier landing. It felt like you only had your eyes closed for a few minutes. After yawning and moving to stretch you notice Junkrat sitting next to you still, his head on your shoulder and a bit of drool dripping from his lips down onto your uniform. He was sound asleep.

A voice came over the intercom, "We've arrived at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Mercy is on the landing dock with Winston. "

Right… So that wasn't a nightmare. You should have guessed as much. The solemn feeling the ship held and the silence was enough to echo that. You shook Junkrat to wake him. "Hey, Jamison. We're here."

He shifted and gave an overexaggerated yawn. "And I was havin' a perfectly good dream. A'right. What's the plan?" His voice overly enthusiastic about being here.

"Funeral Prep. Let's help get Ana off the ship. We can give her to Mercy and figure the rest out later. " McCree spoke, lighting up a new cigar once the doors opened fully.

The group exited the ship two by two, following after the gurney that held their beloved team member.

Roadhog followed up the back of the group while Jamison didn't seem to feel comfortable leaving your side.

Mercy stepped up to the gurney, pulling back the sheet and pursing her lips. She leaned close and laid a soft kiss on Ana's forehead. "I'll miss you." She sighed. Winston came close to the gurney as well, staying silent for a long moment until Mercy covered Ana once more. "We can have the funeral tomorrow. Mercy, have the guys prepare her. We can give her a proper send off." Winston shook his head, "This shouldn't have happened. Though it is a risk we all take when we step on the battlefield. I think every one of us has been shot, stabbed, or injured in some way. She gave her life doing what she loved, fighting for a cause. " Winston walked up to the crew. Reinhardt had an arm around Pharah, who still sobbed under her helmet. McCree had the brim of his hat pulled down to cover his eyes, and Soldier:76 remained quiet.

"You may all go to your quarters. I'll call a meeting at 0800. You all had a long day. Get some rest. " Winston turned to walk away, then turned back. "Ah, Apologies. I was…distracted. Two new guests. I was given your names. Roadhog and Junkrat, correct?" Winston looked up to the pair of junkers.

Roadhog nodded while Junkrat grinned. "Aye tha's us. I'm Junkrat an' this big lug is Roadhog. We're sorry for your loss." Junkrat was trying to be polite due to the situation at hand, though his voice was overly excited.

Roadhog snorted and nodded. "Yeah, Sorry about her. If theres anything we can do to help, put us to work." He readjusted his belt and looked at the gorilla.

"Excellent. I'll have to have you two fill out some paperwork, but I'll have Athena set up rooms for you two. We don't have nearly the amount of people we used to, it's good to see more people signing for the cause." Winston's voice seemed weak, as though he was tired.

"Iaso, Come with me. " Mercy followed Ana as a few medics from her surgical ward took her down to the morgue.

You followed obediently. She was your superior as far as any in the ranks were concerned. Junkrat made to follow you but was held back by Roadhog. "I'll be back." You spoke over your shoulder to him.

"What did you do? I can see you got the bullet out. Was there not enough time for your version of the Phoenix Serum to work?" Her voice was low, her german accent making some of the words a bit more difficult for you to understand.

"Ah, Dr. Zeigler. I did not have my chemicals. My Phoenix Serum was taken by Talon. Did you forget?" You reminded her. "Well, Right. Yes, however there was a diluted serum in her Biotic Grenades. I could see some of the skull had started to repair itself." Mercy led you through a set of double doors, away from the direction the medics had been taking Ana. You said a silent thank you to whatever god or gods were listening. You didn't want to be near Ana at the moment.

"It had started to, but the diluted chemical is weak. Meant for simple tissue repair. Not organ repair. I'm impressed it worked as well as it did. I…Well, I had to do something." You explained, still the echo of sadness seemed to drip from your voice.

"I know. You did what you could. I'm proud of you." Mercy walked into her office, taking a seat at her desk and motioning for you to sit across from her. "I had wanted you to get back sooner. I needed to show you something with the Phoenix Serum." She seemed to change topic so easily.

"Yes, Dr. Zeigler?" You questioned.

"I've told you before, You can call me Angela or Mercy. Dr. Zeigler is too formal for my friends." She smiled softly before growing serious once again. "We need to destroy all of the P:317 versions of the serum. While it does work, the mice we had tested it on months ago are starting to show signs of muscular atrophy as well as increased irritability and cardiac arrest in the cases of subject 12 through 20. Mind you, these mice have been subjected to the serum for months on end... In the case of P:317 we used it on our groups sparingly. Maybe…Once a week? Either way, this one was a failure as well. I've got the lab working on P:318 now. " Mercy had her hands folded ontop of one another on the desk. She sounded like she had that little speech rehearsed.

"Wha…No. No. No. No." You shook your head, "That serum was perfect, that's the reason we decided to field test it. That's the version Talon has and now you're saying it's a failure! They're probably going to use it as a weapon now!" You brought your hands up to cover your face, "This can't be happening." You mumbled.

"It is happening. You can't beat yourself up over everything that happens, Iaso. This is why we are going to fix it. In a few days we are sending you to Lijiang. You will meet up with Hanzo and Hana. I'll be following shortly after with a woman named Zarya. In the meantime, I'm loaning you my spare Caduceus staff. It's in your room as well as a Valkyrie suit should you wish to have the armor. You may modify it as you like. Who knows, maybe if your Junker friends paperwork goes through, they can accompany you. " Mercy handed over your mission file. You slowly reached up and took it, letting the file rest on your lap.

"Lijiang. One of Talon's headquarters, huh?" You rubbed your face with your free hand while flipping through the file. "Well, if we didn't have enough reason to investigate before, we certainly have reason to attack now. May I be excused? I think a proper night's rest in a real bed might do my nerves some good." You stood from the chair, clutching the paperwork in one hand.

"Of course. If you need, I can give you some Xanax to help you calm down?" Mercy suggested, whipping out a prescription pad out of nowhere and waiting for a response. "No. No, That's not needed, really. I'm just exhausted." You gave a reassuring smile. "Hm..Then take a full nights rest, Doctors orders." Mercy gave a nod and waved her hand. "Go now. Before I decide to put you to work."

You were already halfway out the door as she spoke. With your mind clouded by all the recent events, you made it to your room. You fished out the key from your pocket and went to unlock the door, only to notice it was already open. You heard someone walking around in it, and as you peeked through a crack between the doorframe and the steel door itself, you saw the familiar form of Junkrat.

"Jamison, What the fuck are you doing down here? Didn't Winston have some paperwork for you or something?" You really did not want to see anyone else. You just wanted to sleep.

"Aye, it was an easy bit of it. Sign my name here, there, and there too, then pop a fingerprint on the scanner. He said it should all be through by this time tomorrow night. In the meantime, my room is actually right across from here. But..I saw your name on the door and you know I just HAD to snoop around!" He grinned broadly at you. You set the file on your desk and took one of your trinkets from home from Junkrat's hands, placing it back where it belongs. You hadn't realized before just how much taller he was than you. "So, I was thinkin'. Dangerous, righ'? " He chuckled then continued. "I ain't never had someone I cared for before. Seein hammer guy, Raidheart? I dunno, Seein' him react like he did…Well, it made me start thinkin." He sat down on your clean and neatly made bed.

"Thinking about what, Jamison?" You found the crate that Mercy was talking about, all the equipment that was promised was in it.

"Well, I know ya don't feel as strong 'bout me. But, what if I do REALLY like ya? Ya know, the love at first sight thing the guy was talkin' about." His voice was so quiet that you weren't sure you heard him properly. "I like you a lot Iaso. You ain't never even told me your real name, but it's true. An' even though we're so different, I want to know you more." He was repeating himself at this point.

"Junkrat, you're talking in circles, I know you like me. You made that clear in the car the other day." You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest and looking at him.

"Oi! Tha' was me tryin' ta show affection the only way I ever really learned how. Sheila, What I'm tryin' to say is tha' I want you to show me how I can be good by ya and for ya. I want ya to be mine." He was getting a bit flustered as he spoke, his cheeks turning red.


	7. A Moment of Distraction

**A/N: This is a very explicit chapter involving sex. Fair warning.**

You didn't really know what to say. You certainly didn't feel as strongly for him, did you? A soft spot for the junker seemed to have made a home in your heart, that much was clear. He risked blowing himself up for you, and he came for you. This insane man is willing to change so much just for a chance.

He isn't anyone you would have thought yourself to be interested in. After all, the only men you had dated in the past have been well educated. At just a glance, you weren't sure Jamison had attended a day of college in his life…let alone finished high school.

"Eh..Shiela?" Junkrat snapped his fingers in front of your face, "You there? Woohoo? Getting' distracted eh?" He laughed.

"You're acting weird. Weirder than what I'd call normal for you." You sat down next to him on the bed, your eyes on his. "Why is that? Why aren't you just being yourself?"

"Ya see, it all started back in the car. Well, in the alley after the car blew up. It was a real pretty explosion…Ah! Right, anyway…After Reaper nearly blew my head off I got to thinkin'…There ain't no one I'd ever done such a risky thing for. I ain't known for breakin' contracts either. I wanted ta find you and make sure you were alright. Roadhog says you're outta my league. You're some sort of genius creating miracle cures and what-not and I'm just… Well…I'm me." His leg was bouncing nervously, his hands folded in his lap as though he was told to behave. "Even after you passed out on the way 'ere that guy…The one with the 76 jacket, He said that I'd have better luck with ya if I were more proper."

You listened, his voice sounding somewhat nervous as he recalled the events of the last couple days. You put a hand on his knee to stop the bouncing, it was starting to get on your nerves. "So, you think that by being 'more proper' and that by acting different you're somehow going to woo me?" You couldn't help but smile, it was kinda cute.

"Like I said, I ain't never been in a situation like this before where I meet someone an' suddenly they mean a lot ta me. " Jamison gave a sigh, "Sheila, is this a waste of my time? Do you think you could ever feel anythin' for me?" He looked up to you, his eyes more curious than chaos this time around.

As his eyes met yours you felt the sudden urge to look away. "I…Actually haven't dated anyone since University. I've been so preoccupied with my work that It's been the absolute last thing on my mind. Then with Overwatch things have only gotten even more hectic. Though, you thrive on mayhem, don't you?" You looked back to meet his gaze. Only then to give him a playful shoulder punch.

"Ey, what's that for? Owie…" He feigned pain and whimpered a bit, only to give a chuckle.

"For being a dingus. Stop acting like someone you're not. I'm bored of the polite guys, the 'yes dear' , the chivalry. I'm tired of guys who don't respect me for being in this field. Yes, I'm part of Overwatch, yes, I'm a Biomedical Engineer, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm still a woman. I like a guy I can play rough with, and someone who has no problems being rough in return. I'm not a fragile vase." You laughed, thinking back to the few men you had dated in the past and just how boring they were. "You may just be what…Who I need in my life here. So far you've done things that no other man I've ever been with had dared to do. " Your mind thought back to Reinhardt's words from earlier on. "You obviously care a lot for me, and… Admittedly, I have a soft spot for you as well. I'm willing to give this a chance."

Jamison leapt off the bed, his grin seemed a mile wide he was so thrilled. "Really? Ah! Yes!" He walked around the room a bit, muttering to himself. He was insane, you realized that earlier on.

"I think this could be quite a fun relationship. " You spoke softly, kicking off your shoes. Jamison, still overwhelmed with joy, tackled you in a hug, causing you to fall back onto the bed.

"You have no idea how happy this makes me, Iaso!" He hugged you tight.

"You thought I was going to tell you to fuck off or something?" you gave a laugh and squeezed him around his waist.

He was laying on top of you, his arms on the bed on either side of your head as he looked down at you. "Well, yeah. You're the complete opposite of me. Roadhog even told me ya weren't all too interested because of how ya were acting. Guess I just proved him wrong." He laughed, then gave you a kiss. First on the lips, a soft a gentle one. Far gentler than you thought this man capable of being.

You returned the favor, your soft lips against his chapped ones. His scent finally it you. It only took him being right on top of you to notice. The scent of fire, burning oil, and black powder. He really needed a change of clothes, and maybe a bath. Though that didn't stop you from wrapping your arms tight around him and taking in his unique scent.

Jamison seemed to take this as a queue. His hands sliding up your shirt as his hips pressed against yours. Those chapped lips of his moved to your neck as he kissed along your skin, his sharp teeth biting and nipping as he ran his hands over your bare skin beneath the fabric.

A small gasp escaped your lips. He was trying to continue from the car. Though, you felt more comfortable here. This was your home, your space. Not some car that was being monitored by a terrorist group. A thought crossed your mind, it had been quite some time since you last rolled in bed with a man. Your hands made their way across his bare chest, your nails raked along his skin while tracing his musculature. In your surprise earlier you hadn't noticed he didn't carry any of his grenades on him. Not even his vest or total mayhem poppers.

He shivered and laughed in delight, his face buried in your hair as he inhaled your scent deeply. His hands working at your shirt, soon pulling it up over your head and tossing it aside. In a quick motion he had his teeth nipping at your chest, small red marks were being left behind as he bit over your collarbone and cleavage. His hands were quick but clumsy, they couldn't figure out how to remove your bra, and he was clearly starting to get frustrated.

You tried to reach behind your back to undo the clasp, but Jamison grabbed both your hands. "No no, I know how ta get this." He took your wrists in one hand and pinned your arms over your head. His rough lips pressed a deep kiss against your lips, his tongue invading your mouth and exploring, teasing and toying with your own tongue. Your eyes closed as your lost yourself in his kiss, his strong grip on your wrists making you wish you had some sort of rope he could tie you up with. You heard a click and felt a cold metal against your sternum.

The sound of tearing fabric was faint, but there. Your bra felt extremely loose. As he pulled back from the kiss you looked down. Jamison had taken a pocket knife and cut your bra in half. The white fabric now torn and useless was pulled away from your chest to expose your lovely breasts. Another click and the knife was folded back, then set on the nightstand. He still held your wrists in one hand and with the other, teased a calloused finger over your sensitive nipples. His lips barely against your breasts as his breath teased your skin, forcing goosebumps to crawl over you.

He would grind his waist against you, and you would feel a rather large bulge press against your body. Though he still wore shorts, it was clear he was aroused. "Ya feel tha, Iaso? I'm gonna give it to ya. "He spoke with that usual tint of chaos in his words. He let go of your wrists and, with both hands, unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down.

You couldn't help but smile. His underwear, boxers, had little cartoon bombs all over them. He was on you again in an instant, his hands fondling your breasts while his lips attacked yours. Your hands moved down his body and your palm pressed against his cock through his boxers. He seemed to moan slightly into the kiss you shared. Though your eyes were closed, you could feel the heat from his cheeks enough to know he was blushing.

His lips left yours again and his face moved to your chest, his hands not stopping in their torment of your tits. His rough fingers tracing over your skin as he suckled on your right breast, his thumb rolling over your left nipple, enjoying the little squeaks and moans he could get from you.

As you found yourself moaning more and more at the attention he was showing your breasts, you decided enough was enough. No more teasing. In a surprising move, you had flipped him. Now he was on his back on the bed and you were atop him. "Oh now that just ain't fair, love. Im in me underwear and you're still wearin' pants." His fingers tugged at the fabric, pretending to struggle to get them off.

"You're such a tease…" You hissed between your teeth as it was your turn to torment him. You licked from his chest up to his ear, then to nip at the lobe. Your nails scratched red lines along his skin, once more tracing his toned form. He moaned and shivered, bucking his hips against you. You felt his cock throb in his underwear as he pressed his hips up to you.

His hands tugged at your pants, pulling them down past your hips. With a little bit of shimmying and moving just right, your pants were then in a pile with the rest of the random clothes on the floor. He reached down and pulled his underwear down just enough for his cock to spring out.

You felt his hot shaft brush against your thigh as he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you down to him. He kissed you roughly, his teeth biting at your lips and tugging. He pressed the head of his cock against the wet fabric of your underwear and growled, "Move them…" An almost predatory gaze met your eyes.

Your abdomen felt warm with arousal, your mind captured by a fog you hadn't felt in so long that you refused to argue it or fight it. You were wet. Soaked even, and your body begged to feel him inside. As soon as your hand pulled the panties aside you felt his hot cockhead pressing into you, and gods did it feel like heaven.

He's grabbed your hair again, his eyes closed as he kissed you deeply. Your tongue now pressed behind his teeth and you closed your eyes as well, moaning loud into the kiss as he used his free hand to grab your waist and pull you down fully on top of him. He pressed his hand into the small of your back and moved, picking you up for a split second and putting you on your back on the bed.

He didn't break the kiss, only moved his hands. One hand groped fiercely at your breast while the other rested on your lower stomach, his thumb rolling over your clit as he began to pound into you. He would pull out almost completely with just the tip remaining inside, only to push as deep as he possibly could inside you. He wasn't going for speed, but for rough, deep thrusts. He grinned into the harsh kiss every time he felt the echo of a moan from your throat.

It was you who broke first. You pulled back from the kiss to let a moan resonate from your throat and echo in the room. Your hips were rolling with his thrusts, ensuring he went as deep within you as he could. His cock throbbed, and you could feel it. "Mh…Jamison!" You moaned his name as he thrusted deep.

After a few more moments he pulled out fully, leaving you feeling suddenly empty. You gave a small whine in protest, but listened when he spoke. He twirled his finger and said, "Roll over, on all fours. I'm gonna fuck you through the bed, Iaso… " He grinned, taking his cock in hand and lightly pumping it. You could see his soaked dick dripping precum as you gave a nod and rolled onto your hands and knees.

The bed squeaked as you propped yourself up, and squeaked again as he got behind you. A smack rang out in the room as his hand connected with your ass. You yelped in surprise but soon moaned as he spanked you again. A nice red mark the size of his non-mechanical hand was appearing on your ass. "Good girl!" He laughed and grasped your hips, his cock slipping inside your hot pussy with little resistance.

He gave a relaxed moan, a grin plastered on his face as he settled his heavy cock deep inside your tight cunt. He started moving again, fast this time. The bed creaked as he pounded roughly into you from behind. That throbbing cock of his pressing against your sweet spot over and over again, as though forcing moans of pure ecstasy from your throat.

He moaned too. Simple moans of pleasure at first, but soon he was over your back, his hips still pounding his cock into you as his arms wrapped around your torso. One of his hands toyed with your breast while the other clutched the bed beneath you. He moaned against your ear, "Ah! God damnit Iaso..! Fuck..!" He breathed out.

You were so close to your climax. Right on the edge, and at this angle he was hitting just the right spots with every thrust. You started to lose your balance and your arms buckled. Your face now buried in the bedding with your ass in the air.

Jamison moved to grab your hips again, pounding hard and fast. Deep too. He was close, so close. He wanted to finish. He growled and began to go even harder than before, making sure the entirety of his cock was nestled deep into your cunt with each movement. His balls were slapping against your clit over and over again and his dick throbbed with begging release.

The blankets began to muffle your words, your face buried into the mattress as he made good on his word.

Your vision went white as electricity seemed to surge through your body. It started at your lower abdomen, making its way up your spine and through every nerve in your body as pleasure washed over you like a tidal wave of pure sensation. In a cry of pleasure your climax washed over you. Your pussy now like a vise on his cock. You could feel every ridge, every vein, every throb of his dick with how sensitive your body was.

He felt that. He felt your climax rock you and the changes your body seemed to make. He noticed how much more sensitive you were to his touch, and how much tighter and hotter your tight pussy seemed to get. He couldn't contain himself any longer and now rutted into you like a wild beast begging for release. His balls tightened and soon his own climax was on him. As he came he didn't stop thrusting, your moans were music to his ears. White hot seed spilled into your body, and dripped down your thigh even after he came to a stop. His body covered in sweat as he simply rested his hands on your lower back. The tip of his cock still inside you as he released one last shot of cum.

You both took a moment to breathe, and it was quiet. The only sound in the room being the bed shifting under your combined weight and the inhale exhale of breathing.

The bed creaked as you moved to lay flat on your belly. He soon moved to lay next to you.

"You made a mess…" You spoke softly, referring to the mess between your legs. You still felt so sensitive, as though you could still feel him moving inside you.

"You let me." He grinned and put his mechanical arm over your back. Chapped lips met yours in a surprisingly sweet kiss. "I want to-"

His voice was cut off by an echo coming from your laptop. You always had it open, but you could have sworn it was off. Except…the little green light by the webcam was on.

"Mierda! I've been found out! You know, I never thought you could be so…Passionate, Junkrat." A purple skull appeared on the laptop screen as the familiar voice spoke. The Spanish accent evident in the females speech. "Now don't all get up at once. I only just got here maybe a minute ago. Talon wanted me to deliver a message and I thought, 'Why not tell my best friend, Iaso!'" Sombra laughed into the mic for a brief moment. "You see, they want me to tell Overwatch, that unless you or Mercy come perfect your Phoenix serum for them, they have a bullet for every one else you care about. The old sniper was the first, but won't be the last. " She gave a pause for dramatic effect. "So! Here's your invitation to Xailian Industries in Lijiang Towers. Just say the word, and I'll let you in."

You were embarrassed first. Your cheeks turning an intense shade of red that was likely seen clear as day through the webcam. You moved quickly to cover up. Then you got mad. "Sombra what the fuck is your problem! You can't just-"

It was your turn to stop mid sentence as Jamison stood up, still naked and shut the laptop closed, only then to pick it up and take it to the bathtub. He tossed it in and filled the tub with water, drowning the piece of machinery.

You watched him as he seemed to do this only to get rid of Sombra. "Sheesh tha' girl is annoyin' as fuck. Relax Iaso, she ain't gonna bother us again tonight. " He climbed back into the bed and pulled you into his chest, effectively turning you into the little spoon.

"I can't believe she saw that…" You were still so embarrassed, but still so angry. For a while there you were lost in Jamison, and forgot about the prior day's events. Now the thought of Ana crossed your mind, and the threat that Talon has made.

Jamison kissed the top of your head, his arm wrapped tight around you. "I ain't gonna let you go to Lijiang alone. I'm going with ya. I know the building she was talking about and I know how to get in through the back. It'll be a quick trip, in and out. Don't worry."

Your mind was distracted earlier, but now you were pulled roughly from that echo of peace.

"Besides, Iaso…We really ought to get some real sleep. That lil cat nap on the carrier earlier wasn't enough to toss a firecracker at. I'm sure tomorrow will be busy enough. But hey! Maybe before we leave in the morning we can…Ya know.." He playfully ground his waist against your ass.

You would give a halfhearted smile, "Jamison…You are amazing.." You shook your head, not entirely sure in what way you meant he was amazing. The fact that he doesn't seem to give a damn, the fact that he has no shame, or the fact that he can appear perfectly normal sometimes and totally insane the next.

"Goodnight, Iaso. I'll be here when ya wake up." He spoke softly, nuzzling into the top of your head.

You both laid there in silence, until darkness overtook you and sleep set in.

 **A/N: I felt kinda weird writing this one just because of how many times I used the word 'You'. Lol.**

 **Sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out, but I'm happy with how this turned out and I hope you are too. Please let me know what you think and toss this story a favorite if you enjoyed it.**


	8. Overwatch

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I'm not sure just how long this is going to be, but I'm so thrilled to have you all reading this. Thank you so much!**

You woke at six in the morning to a series of knocks at your door, heavy and rhythmic in a way. Knock..Knock..Knock..

"Iaso! Get up. There's a team meeting at eight and then the funeral is right after. I know ya weren't too close to her, but you should pay your respects." McCree was outside the door, speaking loudly through the metal.

For a brief moment you were thankful for just how sturdy Watchpoint: Gibraltar is. The entire base embedded into the mountainside and made of solid steel and various titanium alloys. The place could survive a direct hit from a missile launch and so much more.

Junkrat had his stub of an arm over your torso, he was cuddled up to you. It seems that sometime after you had fallen asleep he removed his prosthetics. After taking in the blinking red numbers of the projector clock you sighed. "Yes sir, McCree. Dress code?" You replied, wondering if it was to be a formal event.

"Just dress nice. Reinhardt says she wouldn't want anything fancy. No dress blues." He was quiet, so much so that you thought he might have wandered off. "Say, Iaso, You happen to have seen Junkrat anywhere? He wasn't replying when I knocked on his door across the hall. Think he got up to grab a drink and got lost somewhere along the way?" McCree gave a chuckle.

"No! I'm here. I'm awake! Did the paperwork go through?" Jamison was up in an instant at the mention of his name. He was up and out of bed, pulling on his peg leg, metal arm, and then pants within seconds of finishing his sentence.

You looked at him like he had grown a second head. First think he does when he wakes up is ask about paperwork? "Wha'? I jus' wanna know what the verdict is!" He explained after catching the look you gave him.

There was silence for a moment followed up by a sigh. "Whellp..Looks like I owe Lena a $20…" McCree muttered just loud enough for you to hear. "Well, hey listen, Both of ya'll get to the meeting at eight and you'll find out about the paperwork." McCree then started walking away, the sound of his boots on the metal flooring making a loud thud with each step.

You reached over and gave Jamison's ass a playful smack. "Great, now the entire facility is going to know before the meeting. Should've stayed quiet!" You laughed, then stood to go to the shower. You could almost feel him watching you walk away, you were still nude from the night before.

The laptop was still in the bath. It had been soaking all night. "You know, I didn't think you really did it, but you did. You tossed my laptop in the water. " You reached in to drain the tub and pulled the drenched machine and tossed it in the trash. "No good now…" You thought outloud, then turned around to turn the shower on. A nice hot shower to start your day.

"Jamison, wanna join me? Not trying to be rude, but…you could use a bath." You offered, stepping into the shower.

It must have been the way you spoke…or perhaps the way you walked. Your overall behavior, perhaps? Something was off and Jamison had no problem pointing that out. "Hehehe..Wow, You must have really needed a good fuck. You were sooooo uptight before." He followed you to the bathroom. He observed you for a moment, taking in your shape as though engraining it in his memory. He saw the small bit of bruising from his love-bites the night prior. Upon leaning against the sink he decided to undress and remove his prosthetics. "I may need a lil' teensie tiny bit of help with balance, Iaso. Water and standin' on one leg don't exactly mix well. "

You offered your hands to him, he reached out and took yours, while your free hand grasped the bicep of his partial arm. The hot water soaking the both of you as you pulled him under the showerhead. You were thankful for him distracting you from your anxiety, your stress. You felt as though there was a weight lifted from your chest. "Are you going to go to the funeral today? It would be a kind gesture." You asked, taking a washcloth and soaping it up, rubbing it along his soot stained chest. The water turned greyish black as the dirt was being scrubbed off him.

"Eh..I don't know. I didn't know the woman. Funerals are so boooorrriiinnggg.." He exaggerated the word 'boring' in such a way you didn't know whether to laugh or shake your head. "Besides, I gots a feelin' they ain't gonna give me or Mako that pardon. We told the gorilla about..well, everythin'." He admitted, then leaned against the shower wall on his shoulder, taking up the shampoo and starting to wash your hair.

"Winston wouldn't give you a room and free reign of the facility if he intended to turn you in to Interpol. He's probably got you the pardon with certain restrictions…You know? Maybe you will receive the pardon as long as you pledge twenty years to Overwatch…Or something." You suggested, your hand bringing the washcloth over his shoulder.

"Yeah..Maybe. I guess if I'm goin' to a funeral I'll need proper clothes. Hmm…Hey now, Ya think anyone here has any clothes that might fit me? I didn't have time to pack a bag!" He laughed.

After you both had cleaned up you got dressed. You decided to wear dark blue pants and a matching button-up shirt with black shoes to match. Meanwhile Junkrat put on his pants and his shoe.

"Jamison? Where did your shirt go?" You don't recall seeing him in it when you got to Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

"Oh…Well, Widowbitch wanted me to wear it while I was travelin' in the car with you and after that whole thing…I didn't want to wear it anymore. " He shrugged and started out the door. "I think that 76 guy is about my height. Let's find him and ask real quick…Then maybe get some food before the meeting? We got an hour..ish." He paused in the hall, waiting for you.

You gave a nod, picking up your keyring and name badge, just incase. Some people still weren't too familiar with you. Better to have it and not need it than need It and not have it. "Actually, I think Winston keeps spare uniforms in storage. We should go ask him. If anything they are standard issue. Nothing too uppity." You met him in the hall and shut your door.

"Eh..As long as I ain't gotta wear a suit I'm happy."

It felt as though it took way too long to find Winston. Usually he was in his office, but today he was sitting outside enjoying the morning air. You had asked him about the uniforms, to which he gave a nod and took you both to the storage room they were kept in.

He let Junkrat take two changes of clothes, as well as pick out a rather large uniform for Roadhog.

"Ah, that won't be necessary. Mako left late last night. Pulled his application. " Winston took the uniform from Junkrat's hand and put it back up in the rack.

"Wait..'e did wat?" Jamison seemed more or less disturbed by the fact that Roadhog left.

"He didn't tell you? He said he was going to drop by your quarters last night and tell you. " Winstons voice seemed puzzled, "How peculiar… Regardless, He pulled his application. Said that he didn't feel this life was for him. It's not for everyone, that's for certain. " The gorilla adjusted his glasses. "The meeting is in the main conference room in fifteen. You should head there soon. After that, we will be spreading Ana's ashes out over the water." Winston explained and walked out of the room.

"The bastard left me 'ere. What the fuck! We were in this together! 50/50!" Junkrat punched the wall with his mechanical hand, holding the uniforms in his other arm.

"That's just it, Jamison. 50/50. You came here because you were after something…You're making a path for yourself. He didn't seem too interested in following that path to begin with. " You started. You weren't too sure where you were going with it, but you continued on. "I don't think he had anything here except you. He did obviously care about you. Perhaps he only came here with you because he felt you wouldn't follow your heart otherwise?" You suggested.

"You don't know. He was my friend. Friends don't pull that shit!" He was clearly frustrated, no real talking him down from this.

"Junkrat, take a breather and meet me at the conference room. Go down this hall, take a right, and it'll be the second door on the right. I'll be there." You smiled reached out to pat his shoulder, and walked away leaving him to vent.

When you arrived in the room several people were there, but one stood out. Sitting in a chair at the table was Lena, who upon seeing you, began grinning. She had a twenty rolled in her hand.

"What are you so happy about?" You gave her a smile.

"Lil' birdie told me that you hopped in bed with the junker." She was fiddling with the rolled up bill.

"Ah, well…" You blushed, you hadn't intended to say anything about that. "Yeah. It's not a big deal..I mean, you've got your girlfriend…Hana has Lucio…So many people have someone. What's making this so much different?" You argued.

"Oh, you know, love. The fact that he, you remember…tried to kill me in Ilios! How do you think this is a good idea bringing him here? He's violent and unpredictable and..and… I'm not happy about havin' him here!" Her usual happy demeanor changed, a now disapproving look on her face.

"He tried to…" You remembered again, the riptire was was nearly killed Tracer. "Well, I saved you. You're alive now and have no scarring from the incident. Can't you learn to forgive?" You offered up the idea, but it was shot down.

"Bloody hell, no! What is wrong with you! He's been a Talon agent in the past and then claimed 'independent' when their boss screwed him over. Who's to say that if we do somethin' he doesn't like he won't go runnin' back to Talon!" Lena was standing now, looking at you with a fire in her eyes.

"Ladies, you all got to chill. Give the dude a chance, Tracer. I'm sure things'll be different. Life is like music, and sometimes you just gotta move to the rhythm." Lucio had his feet propped up on the table and was leaning back in his chair. He had a set of headphones around his neck, as though for decoration.

"Lucio is right. You've got to calm down. I know this has been a stressful week for everyone here. Mercy and I have a possible threat to research security we are looking in to, we lost a core member of our team, we're trying to add a new member to the team. Things change, and sometimes you just have to work with it." You were so full of wisdom today, at least, you felt like you were.

Lena decided to keep her mouth shut, she flicked the rolled twenty across the table at McCree muttering a quick "Not even sure why I took the bet anyway.."

You moved to take a seat at the table. More people started to file into the room. Mercy took a seat across from you, Commander Morrison found a seat next to her, and an omnic you had only recently come to know as Zenyatta hovered quietly in the corner. Eventually Junkrat found you and took a seat next to you, he eyed the omnic with caution and then turned his attention elsewhere. He didn't look half-bad in his uniform consisted of a blue jacket with the overwatch logo on it, overtop of a white shirt. He also wore blue pants and black boots. Pretty basic considering some other uniforms that could have been possible. He didn't say anything, but he put an arm around you.

You shrugged his arm off your shoulders, "Not during the meeting. Try to stay professional. " You spoke quietly to him.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "A'right A'right, fine. Later, eh?" He smiled.

Reinhardt entered the room. No armor, no overzealous boasting about the latest fight. Just a sad man. Pharah followed behind him carrying an urn.

Winston was the last to enter the room before shutting the door.

As Winston reached the front of the room he spoke loud and clear. "As many of you know, we had a death. We are a family here, every one of us to watch each other's backs. We must protect one another and prevent a tragedy like this from occurring again. " He gave a pause to look around the room. "Rumors have been spreading around the facility and through the ranks. Rumors of a Talon agent in our midst, and rumors are just that. Rumors. Jamison Fawkes, will you come here please?" He spoke and waited patiently.

"Er..Yeah. Alrigh'. Didn't expect to get up in front of a crowd. " He spoke as he clumsily got up out of his chair and stepped up next to the Gorilla.

"Fawkes, to clear up these 'rumors', I would ask you to honestly answer the following questions. " Winston pulled an index card from his uniform. "Have you worked with Talon in the past?"

Junkrat rose a brow and nodded. "Well, yeah. "

"And you almost killed several of our agents within the last few years." Winston continued.

"Under orders from Talon's boss, yeah." He was getting nervous now.

"Why? They need to hear what you told me when you filled out your paperwork. Tell them." Winston instructed.

Junkrat turned and looked at the group. Some were giving disapproving looks, but you just smiled at him. He focused on you and spoke, " I did what I had to in order to survive. Talon agents were widespread in Australia when I was a teenager. Few years ago it weren't hard to find one and get out of the radiation. I 'ad nothin'. No home, no family. Just Junkertown and the irradiated heap that was Australia. Roadhog an' I started working for them, an' after they could trust us, they got us outta there. Yeah, we worked with them on and off through the years. But I never was a signed Talon agent. " Jamison took a moment to breathe. Anyone who was watching could tell he wasn't used to speaking in front of groups. He was nervous, and had a slight tremor to his hands. " Yeah, I almost killed some of you. An' one of ya I would have done the job on if Iaso weren't there. But, she's made me think without even realizin' it. I could be doin' so much more if I worked with Overwatch instead of hoppin' from job to job. I can't apologize enough to those of you who I attacked in the past. Nothin' personal…Talon just said ya needed to be blown up an' they were gonna pay well for someone ta do it." He was starting to laugh, and get somewhat twitchy.

Lena still wasn't happy, but she sighed. The others listened intently. Some gave nods of approval, while others seemed hesitant to believe the story.

"Fawkes, I want to say that you're doing good to change your path. You're still young and have plenty of time ahead of you to do great things. " Morrison gave a nod to the young man.

Winston smiled somewhat. "Your pardon was accepted by Interpol with the condition that you apply at least twenty-five years to the force, or until the force is disbanded. Do you accept these terms?" The gorilla asked.

"I-It was accepted? Yes! I'll accept those terms! Fuckin' yeah!" Junkrat was grinning madly and trying to contain his excitement.

"Thank you, Fawkes. With all that being said, I would like to welcome the newest member of the Overwatch Team, Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes. Demolitions expert. " He handed Junkrat a badge and extended a hand to shake it.

Junkrat eagerly shook Winstons hand and took the badge, smiling all the way back to his seat after having looked the badge over.

You put a hand on Junkrat's leg, whispering "Calm down, meeting isn't over."

Winston still stood at the front of the room. "The final order of business before we dismiss for the funeral, There has been a security breach. A hacker by the name of Sombra has gotten through Athena's firewalls and has stolen thousands of files from the medical servers and personnel servers. The network will be down for three hours for repairs and I suggest you change all your passwords. Now then, For those of you attending, please meet us outside to bid farewell to our good friend and one of our greatest soldiers. " Winston finished his statement with a look of pain. Though he kept a professional voice, his eyes were unbearably sad.

You and Junkrat followed the group outside. Everyone was gathered by the Cliffside while Pharah took the ashes and began to scatter them to the wind. "Ana Amari was a great woman, a great soldier, and a wonderful mother to Fareeha. She did everything she could to give her daughter a good life, and to.." Reinhardt's voice went on and on about the life of Ana Amari for what felt like ages. Junkrat actually stayed for the whole thing. Many in the group had begun crying. But, you didn't know her that well. You were sad, yes. But not enough to cry.

"Junkrat, let's go talk. We need to figure out how we are going to handle Lijiang. " Your voice cracked, a bit. Surprising you.

"Yeah..Lijiang. " Junkrat rubbed his eyes a bit, following you.

"Were you crying?" You asked as you both walked back to your room where you had the mission file.

"Eh, what? No..No. Just dirt in my eyes is all. " He spoke somewhat softly. "So, Lijiang. Is this gonna be a quiet job or a big one?"

"Not sure yet. We're supposed to be meeting up with a couple others and destroying a few key pieces of information that was stolen. You remember my gloves? The chemical and all.." You explained as you walked back into your room. It didn't take long to get anywhere in this place. Benefits of a smaller base of operations.

"Not recovering it? Weird. " Junkrat followed into the room, plopping down on the bed.

"Well, the serum doesn't work completely and has very nasty side effects after long term use. We're destroying it for a reason." You shrugged.

"And what about Xailian Industries? Think it's worth it to hit the place? I mean, if Sombra can get you in…" Junkrat seemed like he wanted to say something else then stopped.

"I'm not going to work with her. " You stated.

"But you heard what she said, Iaso. They're gonna start killing people if you don't. " Junkrat sat up and began to strip. He clearly wasn't used to wearing real clothes and changed back into his usual other, more comfortable pants.

You gave a pause, not sure what to say to that. "I know..I remember. I just don't want to work with them. They're nothing but terrorists. "

"And I wasn't much more than a criminal. Honestly…That's gonna be the hardest habit to break. Looking at somethin' and wonderin' how much I could sell it for on the underground. I know theres so much here that would fetch a high price back at Junkertown. But..I ain't goin' back there." He shook his head.

"Why not? Was the radiation really that bad?" You asked. You never really thought much about the place, it never was on your list of places to visit

"Yeah..It was bad. I wasn' always this fucked up. After the core explosion, shit went to hell. I started hearin' voices, and fell in love with fire. The core explosion was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Ya know I used to 'ave brown hair? It turned blond. " He laughed. "And I ain't never havin any kids. No one from there is. Radiation's fucked that up too. " He seemed like he was lost in thought for a moment, talking about the catastrophe that occurred. "But, that's old shit. Ain't no use in bringin' It up now. " He laughed again, that mayhem coming back to his voice.

You smiled at him, shaking your head. "You goofball…"

"I'm your goofball. Now, tell this goofball what all is gonna need blown up!" He flared out his fingers as though imagining an explosion.

"Well, Let's start with Xailian industries. " You opened the mission folder…

There was nothing there now. Nothing more than a calling card for Talon. Their logo.

There was a traitor in the building.

 **A/N: Sorry if anyone seemed a little out of character. With it being late again I'll likely be revising this as time goes on. Thank you for your continued support!**


	9. Lockdown

"Wha' the fuck is goin on 'ere…Sombra couldn' 'ave got that. Is there anyone who was missin' from the meetin' earlier? People who weren't on missions?" Junkrat stepped up next to you, looking over the now empty file. He put a hand on your shoulder and shook his head. "Should call Winston." He took the calling card from your hand and looked it over.

"I don't know who is here or gone, They don't tell me that shit. I'm new, remember?" You huffed and shook your head. "What sort of spy they have among us. Fuck…" You muttered. The thought that one of your friends could have been working for Talon all along ticked at the back of your mind. You picked up the nearest phone and called down to Winston's office, but there was no answer. It rang for what felt like ten minutes before you decided to try elsewhere. "Okay, maybe Mercy…" You dialed down to Angela's office. She answered, though she sounded somewhat agitated. "Yes, Mercy here." He stated simply.

"Angela, We have a problem. We need to put the facility on lockdown. There's someone working for Talon in the building. My mission folder is empty and they left a calling card. " You spat out the information, trying to get all the important parts.

There was silence on the other end, "You're joking, yes? No one without proper identification or a visitors pass can get past the offices up front. " She pointed out what you already knew.

"Yes, Mercy I'm fucking serious. I tried to call Winston and got nothing. " You were pacing around your room, Junkrat was still looking over the card, as though for something in particular.

"Hmm…This makes sense then. After I got to my office from the meeting, well, it was different. Files were missing. I'll begin lockdown protocol, call Winston again and see if you hear anything back. " Mercy gave the command and hung up the phone. A siren began to squeal as Athena pronounced a lockdown was going into effect. "Lockdown Initiated. No one is to leave or enter the facility. Please have your personnel Identification ready to scan." You tried to call Winston again, but got nothing once more.

"Iaso..This is an old card. It's a bit torn and worn around the corners. I think whoever had this 'ad been holdin' onto it for a while." He handed the card back to you and began to head out of the room. "Let's go see about findin' Winston. 'Es gotta be around here somewhere."

You moved to follow, but you had a bad feeling. Almost a sour pang in your gut. "I don't know…" You muttered. All your bravery seeming to wither out from you with those words. You couldn't help but think about what Winston said. How you were all family, and then how Sombra had threatened to kill all your family. It was all too coincidental.

Junkrat turned and stepped back into the room. "Ya scared, ain't ya? Why? If there's someone 'ere and they try ta pin this on me, well…I got an alibi. I was with you for all the mornin' save for fifteen minutes." He put both his hands on your shoulders, looking down at your eyes. Standing straight up the man seemed like a giant.

"Not that…I'm worried about what Sombra said. If there's a Talon agent here, he's probably going to kill someone. " Your words were soft, and timid.

"Then we're gonna stop 'em. Grab your gear. Trust yaself. If you think that's the case, then get ready to fight. I've got your back if you've got mine." He stepped over towards the box with Mercy's spare gear in it. "'Eres a suit and a stick. Ohh, and a pulse pistol. Noice." He dug them out and laid them on the messy bed.

You took a deep breath and went over to the laid out gear. Caduceus Staff, Caduceus Blaster, and Valkyrie Suit all set up and ready for use. With your other gear missing and the chemical being used having been recalled, this was the best you had. "You're right, Jamison. We have to do something." Your voice seemed to strengthen. You quickly changed from your clothing to the Valkyrie suit and mounted the pistol to your hip. You took up the Caduceus staff and rolled your shoulders. The suit didn't fit quite right, it was a little snug, but it was some form of armor, and it allowed for more mobility.

"You look like an Angel, Iaso. Let's get moving. We gotta find Winston. He ran across the hall to his assigned room, gathered his gear quick as a flash. "Let's check his office first. On the off chance. " You suggested. You both moved quickly down the hall. The lockdown sirens still ringing in your ears and the rest of Overwatch wondering just what is going on.

You arrived to Winston's office to see the door closed. Without hesitation you knocked. There was no answer. You knocked again, Louder this time so the resonating sound broke through that of the sirens. You heard a sound come from inside the room. Not a pleasant sound, but a groan of pain. You tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Junkrat, help." You went to speak, but he was already there. Helping to pry the door open. A loud thud came from behind the door as a heavy steel shelving unit that had barricaded the door fell to the ground. There was a steady trail of blood and black fur leading behind Winston's desk.

"Oh no…" You gasped, running to follow the blood trail.

"Iaso! Make sure it's clear first. Last thing we need is you getting' hurt. Then who's gonna heal everyone else!" He looked around the room and calmly approached you as you knelt next to a severely wounded Winston. He was bleeding from several large cuts in his body, and his arm was nearly off from the bicep down. Your initial reaction was to move your hands, to get your phoenix serum into his wounds and close them. You didn't have it though, You only had the Caduceus staff. After activating it and seeing the yellow ribbon of nanotechnology feeding over Winston, you looked to Junkrat. "Call Mercy, Let her know we have a situation. Her extension should be 612."

Junkrat picked up the phone and dialed down to Mercy's office. "Mercy here."

"Hey doc, Me an' Iaso went down ta Winston's office. He ain't doin' too hot. Whoever this guy is knew 'ed be getting' locked in. Iaso got ya healin' stick. She's usin it on him right now. Hes breathin' but bleedin. " Junkrat had his grenade launcher in one hand, holding the phone with the other. He looked down to you and Winston to see what was going on.

"Winston was attacked? Okay, I'll handle this. Danke. " Mercy spoke quickly and hung up again. Soon her voice came over the intercom. "There is a Talon operative in the building. Be on your guard."

You shook your head in distaste. "Good job Mercy…Now whoever it is knows we know he's attacked someone. " You kept an eye on Winston, his cuts had healed, but the nearly severed arm was taking it's time. The poor gorilla had passed out at this point, his breathing shallow and ragged.

"Maybe it's part of the plan? Is she the second in command? Shouldn't she be trained for a situation like this?" Junkrat piped off. Going to the door and closing it, locking it shut.

"No, But I trust her and she's been with Overwatch for a long time. " You gave an extended pause," I hate to say it, but I'm not too sure who second in command is. I think it's Athena, but I don't have the access codes to give command prompts." The arm was nearly finished healing.

"Oh tha's just great. Now whoever this Talon agent is is in the building, perfectly willing to attack and try ta kill someone, and has more information than what they need about goings-on." He growled slightly, "I don' like this, Iaso. " He knelt down on the ground next to you, keeping his head low. "Keep down, Last thing we need is Wickerfucker takin' aim." He was being cautious. Having worked with Talon in the past, he knew of some of their tricks.

Meanwhile, Mercy was running wild through her lab. She could not find the Athena access keys to save her skin. She kept the separate for a reason. To make them more difficult to find should someone sneak in. Though the places she checked, they were nowhere to be found. "Scheiße...It has to be here somewhere." She started rifling through folders carelessly now. "Wo bist du..." She muttered under her breath. Finally she found one of the boxes she kept part of the keycode in. "Ah-ha!" She reached to it and opened it.

Though she soon became fearful. The key was missing.

"This isn't right..." She was starting to panic. Winston gave her the codes to access Athena if anything happened to him. The door to her office quietly opened and shut without making hardly a noise. If she hadn't had a bell to alert her of guests, she wouldn't have seen a thing.

She turned quickly with her pistol drawn, only to lower it when she saw her lover's form. "Genji..Don't do that. You scared me. I need your help, I'm missing Athena's keycode. The whole thing is just...Gone. The infiltrator must have taken it and-" She paused after studying the man even further. "What happened to you..."

Genji stood before her, his metal plated body seemed somewhat different. As though altered. His sword was bloody, and he had several throwing stars ready. "Angela, I'm sorry. I have to do this." No remorse was in his voice, he sounded cold. He held up his blade and dashed at her, successfully slicing her abdomen wide open. She tried to fire a shot, but missed. She fell to the ground, her belly slit open with blood and viscera spilling freely. He sheathed his blade and knelt over Angela, brushing some hair from her face as she lay there bleeding out on the floor of her own office. Her own nanotechnology was slowly trying to mend the wound, but it may not be quick enough. Genji removed his mask, revealing his scarred face beneath.

She sputtered, and groaned woefully upon seeing him. His skin shown an ever so slight tinge of blue, his lips darker in color than the rest of his face.

He placed his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and exhaling. "Angela..Even in death, you are beautiful." He spoke once he opened his eyes again. He placed a kiss on her lips and held for a moment. Soon though, he stood to go to her desk.

She tried to grab at his leg as he moved away, but could not in time. "I...Why..Genji.." She breathed out, her blood pressure plummeted and she started to feel heavy as lead. She wouldn't last much longer.

Genji began tapping away at keys on her computer, popping a portable memory chip into the usb port before accessing Athena and downloading directly from the system, the list of Overwatch members, Alias' and their wherabouts. He was quiet for a few seconds, considering his words. She would die soon, no one would hear what he had to say."Orders are orders. Talon is finishing what they started. They swore to restore my family's empire, and make me head if I worked for them, and did as they asked. Widowmaker was right..It is hard to feel now. But killing Winston..and seeing you dying..It's making me feel more alive than before." He spoke, almost with a sense of pride.

Athena came over the intercom, "Lockdown disengaged."

Angela grasped at her abdomen, her eyes dulling as she looked up at Genji, tears welling up as she began to feel cold. Slowly she exhaled, and looked back to him, reaching for her gun.

"Good bye, my angel." Genji spoke from the computer, a ding from the machine signaled the download complete, and soon he was gone.

Angela fired a shot, but it was too late. She only shot the monitor of her computer. Her eyes closed, and there was only darkness.


	10. Lucky Day

It had only been two days since the facility went on lockdown. Tensions were high, and with Winston still recovering he could only do so much. He made it a point to give Jack Morrison more authority. He has even scheduled Lockdown Procedure meetings since the last one, the real one, was a clear failure.

Junkrat has really found a way to fit in. Yes, people still think he's a crazy. They wouldn't be wrong. However, since he found Angela and managed to get her to some medics before she could die, he's been more widely welcomed in to the group.

With Mercy still down for the moment, you had to volunteer your time in the clinic. You knew the basics, but were nowhere near as advanced as what Angela was.

"Iaso! Angela is waking up! Come quick!" One of the medics, a chipper female who's name you couldn't remember, chirped over the intercom to the lab that you were in.

Angela was in bed in her hospital gown, her blue eyes half lidded as she looked around. Confusion was evident on her face as she saw you enter the room. "I'm…not dead?" She spoke slowly, looking up at the IV's hanging from the pole and following the line down to her arm. The monitor beeped rhythmically with each beat of her heart, the rhythm normal. Pulse, normal. Blood pressure, normal. Her eyes took in everything as you spoke.

"Yes, you're alive. You've been asleep for two days…I'm surprised you didn't stay out for longer." You stepped over to her, smiling down at her while checking the IV to ensure it was flowing properly.

"How? Genji…He…" Angela ran a hand over her stomach where she could have sworn her innards were just falling out. Her mind ran with vivid memory in details she only wishes she could forget.

"He tried to kill you and Winston. Failed on both counts. He's not a very good assassin, huh?" You tried to joke, but soon remembered just how close Angela was to the ninja. "Sorry…A joke in poor taste. How are you feeling? If you're in pain we can give you something. " You offered.

"I'm not hurting much. It's numb… Iaso, did you save Winston and I?" She was straight to the point. She didn't seem to fully comprehend that she was indeed still living.

"Sort of. You loaned me some of your equipment. I wouldn't have been able to do it without that. Then you've got Junkrat to thank too. He suggested we go look for Winston when we couldn't get him on the phone. He suggested I grab your spare Caduceus staff and take it with me. " You smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "After Winston seemed to stop healing, he was still very weak. I had Junkrat go to find you and…Well, he found you. Got you down to the clinic and after some extensive work and blood transfusions, here you are. I'm glad your staff is well trained."

Angela was quiet, her hand rested on her abdomen for a long moment before moving. She was trying to sit up. "Thank you. Iaso, You did well. I'm proud of you." She gave a weak smile before falling back into the pillow. "I guess I shouldn't expect to be back to one hundred percent. You said it had only been two days. "

"Yeah, it's not been too long. You really should rest for a few more days still. I know your nanotechnology has sped up your healing quite a bit, but...I'd say stay in bed the rest of today and starting tomorrow we can get you up and in a wheelchair. " You stood from your seat, still studying Angela. She seemed distracted, a little confused still, and lost. "Angela, you have a question, don't you?"

Her eyes seemed to spark a bit, the question posed obviously igniting a question in her mind. "Is Genji gone?" She asked, simply.

That wasn't the question you had expected, but obliged an answer. "Official word is that he is a Talon operative now. We reviewed security footage and he's the one who attacked you both. He even mentioned Widowmaker. We believe he is under the effects of the same toxin that Talon used on Widowmaker. Is he dead? No. But he is gone. He is not the man you knew before." You inhaled deeply, unsure of what better answer you could have given.

Angela went quiet, clasping her hands in front of her. "Please Leave. I need to be alone." Were the only words that left her lips.

"Alright. But if you need anything, please ask." You offered as you left the room, closing the curtain behind you before walking down the hall.

You were laying in bed that night with Jamison. The both of you wide awake after having a rather rough fuck. He knew how to distract you, that was for sure. Though eventually your thoughts would overcome you again. "Jamie? I think we should leave for Lijiang in the morning." You rolled over, looking at Junkrat as he was removing his prosthetics.

"Eh? What for? Mercy ain't even totally healed yet." He set his peg leg to the side and started working at removing the fake arm.

"They tried to kill them, and Genji failed. Genji is a trained assassin…I think he failed on purpose. I think this was a warning. Something saying they're serious. " You sat up, your nude body bare to the air in the room.

"Babe, ya gotta relax a lil'. I know you're scared an' all. But worrying is bad for your health!" After the prosthetic arm went limp he disconnected it from his stub and set it aside before turning to look at you. "If you insist on goin', I'll go too. You know tha'. But don't go rushin' head first. That's my job." He chuckled and climbed overtop of you, giving you a deep kiss. He let his arm wrap around you as he pulled you close.

The feeling of skin on skin was always welcome from him, how he felt, how he held you. It was comforting. Even that constant scent of black powder that seemed to emanate from him brought a sense of comfort. You returned the kiss and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him with you as you laid back on the bed.

Before this could escalate any further you parted from the kiss, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I do just need to relax…But, They killed Ana, they're trying to kill others…They even said they would go after my family. I can't risk them too. If they were to die because of me I don't know what I'd do." Your words were soft, and tired.

He moved to rest his forehead on yours, that insane grin on his face. "Tha's easy. We take down Talon. Just us. Roadhog left, so it'll only be us two. We can be heroes in our own right. The pair that destroyed Talon. Whaddya say?" He moved himself so he was resting mostly between your legs.

You wrapped a leg over his and ran a hand through his hair, the tips freshly singed after a rather explosive experience in the training ground. "I think that's a death sentence." You admitted, "We have a plan. It was all already laid out. "

"Yeah, and Genji stole those plans. We don't even know if the others who were over there are still alive. Ain't no body heard from 'em." Junkrat started kissing at your neck affectionately. His words tickling your skin.

You were quiet. He was right, no one heard from Hana or Hanzo. With Genji having taken the plans and the mission file, there was no telling what was going to happen. "Then I guess you're right. We go by ourselves and play it by ear." You smiled as his lips tickled your skin again. "Jamie! Stop it!" You laughed, playfully giving him a nudge.

"What? A guy can't hope for round two? Come on, Iaso. You've been stressed all week and I love the way you melt under me." He laughed, laying on top of you somewhat.

"It's good stress! I'd say these have been situations to be stressed about." You spoke up, your arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, your hips teasing against his.

"Ain't no such thing as good stress, love. Tomorrow we'll talk to Commander Morrison an' see if he can lend a hand. We still got a job ta do. An' to be fair, I still wanna collect my payment from Talon for tha' job in Kings Row. " He grumbled, nipping your collarbone as he started kissing up your body before nuzzling into your shoulder.

"I thought you gave up on that?" You laid a hand on his chest, pushing him away from you slightly so you could look him in the eyes.

"Oh! Well, I…Ya see." He mumbled to himself, as though finding the right words. "I hate bein' owed. People owe a debt they ought ta pay it!" He concluded. "Besides…I figure with the money they owe me I might be able ta get ya a nice gift." He quickly moved to start licking as sucking at your neck, hiding his face.

"Jamison…" You caught yourself between starting to scold him and moan from the attention.

He grinned against your skin. "I like that…Say my name like that again." He spoke between his teasing.

Before you could answer, your phone rang. The musical tone playful and loud enough to wake even the sleepiest of people. Jamison gave an overexaggerated groan of revulsion as he rolled off of you. "It just ain't fair." He seemed to whine.

You picked up the phone and answered with a brief, "Iaso."

It was McCree on the other end. "Hey there, Iaso. I been told to go get you and Junkrat outta bed and into uniform. It ain't no Blackwatch, but we got a bird with our names on it ready to go. Mission is still on, but it's just us three. They heard from Hana. I'll fill ya in on the details. But be up here in the next hour. We don't have a large time frame." You could hear him inhale deep from his cigar.

"Funny, Junkrat and I were just talking about that. We'll be there." You hung up the phone and rolled out of bed, moving to the Valkyrie suit and Caduceus gear to put it on. "Get dressed Jamie, That was McCree. They're getting a plane ready for us. Looks like we have a timed mission. Lijiang is still on."

Junkrat rose a brow at your words. "Ain't that convenient…" He stood from the bed, leaning on the nightstand as he looked down. "So I guess I'm on my own with this then?" He motioned to his crotch. He was aroused, and based on his facial expression, not very thrilled with the current situation.

"Yeah, We don't have all night. When we get back though, we won't leave the bed for a few days. How about that?" You offered. It may not be a fair trade, but it would be something for you both to look forward to.

"Eh…I guess I can work with tha'." He fell back onto the bed, sitting up as he worked to get his prosthetics back on.

It didn't take too terribly long for you both to get ready. Twenty minutes after the phone call and you both were at the launch pad where McCree was waiting patiently and talking to both Winston and Soldier:76. There were the remnants of two cigars on the ground, and McCree was already lighting up his third.

"There you are. Iaso, Junkrat. " Winston Greeted with a smile.

"Glad you two could make it." Soldier:76 spoke up. "We got word from Hana and Hanzo. Talon has sent out a group of their own to a different location. They said they saw Reaper and Genji. This leaves only Widowmaker and Sombra, that we are aware of, at Lijiang towers. Your target is Xailian Industries. Retrieve your gloves and destroy the chemical, Iaso. In the process, you will have to find a way to sabotage their laboratory. Find a way to prevent them from creating more of that shit. Same goes for that chemical that has Genji fucked. All targets mentioned are Kill on Sight. Don't hesitate." Commander Morrison was reading off of a sheet of paper.

You started to yawn but caught yourself, then gave a salute. "Yes sir. " You confirmed.

"Now, I get wha's goin' on, but is this a quiet mission? I mean…I got a bomb with Wickerfucker's name on it." He plucked a bomb off his vest, it quite literally had the words 'For Widowmaker' scrawled in permanent marker on the side.

"Keep as quiet as you can. Try not to get civilians involved, but if someone seems like a threat, take them out." Winston spoke up before Commander Morrison could get a word out.

"Well, if that's all said and done, I'd like to get this show on the road. It'd be nice to get some shut eye on the flight out there." McCree knelt down and extinguished the half burnt cigar on the ground, then tucked it away somewhere under his poncho before heading towards your ride.

"You all have your mission assignment. On the bird they have three communicators ready for you. If you get into trouble, call. We will do what we can. Hana and Hanzo will be waiting for you over there." Commander Morrison spoke, his voice taking that serious tone it did when he was under pressure. "You're not a greenhorn anymore, Take care of yourself and the group, and you'll make it back intact." He added on, looking at you with a smile.

You nodded, giving another salute. Even Junkrat saluted, though clumsily. He attached the grenade to his vest again and looked at you. With your hands holding tight to the caduceus staff you started off towards the plane. "Well then, I guess we should get going. It's a long flight to China."

 **a/n: Sorry it took a bit to get this one out. Ive been sick. Either way, I wanted to thank you all again for the support for this story. I'm not sure how much longer it will be or how many more chapters it will have, but I wanted to mention another project I'm going to be working on.**

 **It's going to be my Memory project. A group of lemons and fluff that's associated with this story but stands alone on their own. So far I've got Memory of Dorado, a Rein/Ana pairing and I've got Memory of My Angel, a Genji/Mercy pairing. If anyone has any suggestions on other 'Memory' story arcs or one-shots they would like to see, feel free to drop me a message. I'll try to make it happen.**


	11. Flying Away

The flight. Oh, my god…The flight took forever. You didn't speak much, only stared blankly at the wall opposite of you. McCree had his hat over his face and was snoring lightly. Junkrat was sitting next to you, tinkering with something that looked like a bear trap.

McCree was resting, Junkrat was preparing, and you just sat there. It was only four hours into the flight and you already had a gut wrenching feeling. You weren't scare of flying, or maybe you were? Humans were never meant to travel at such heights or at such great speeds. Even in the old days when trains were first becoming a mode of transportation many people thought it was dangerous to travel at those speeds. Now here you were, flying at roughly thirty-nine thousand feet in the air and around six hundred miles per hour. A tap at your shoulder brought you out of your daze.

"Iaso, you okay?" Junkrat murmured. Although you hadn't noticed it, he had been staring at you for the last ten minutes idly spinning a screwdriver between his fingers as though he were some form of baton twirler.

You didn't know how to respond to that question. You in general were okay, but that feeling had yet to subside. "Just a little nauseous." You replied after a moment.

"You got a bad feelin' 'bout all this?" Junkrat folded his contraption up into a pocket sized square as he spoke.

"Yeah…It's just too convenient for us to get into contact with Hanzo and Hana as two of their more dangerous agents have left. Xailian Industries…I've heard of it but I've never thought they would get involved in something like this. They usually only make different pharmaceuticals and the occasional surgical omnic." A small sigh escaped your lips. "Maybe I'm overthinking things, but...it's just suspicious."

"'ey now. You're givin' me the creeps jus' talkin' like that. " Junkrat gave a visible shiver. " Let's just consider this though." He folded his hands in front of himself on the table. "We go in, get your stuff, and blow the place to smithereens!" He made a vibrant gesture of a grand explosion with his hands.

"Will you two quiet down over there? Shit… Iaso you have got to quit worrying so much. It'll get you killed. And you, Junkrat, I get that you're our demolitions expert, but calm your ass down. I do not want to be bringing Winston two injured youngins. " McCree peered out from under the lip of his hat, his eyes tired but his posture on guard.

"McCree, how did you do it? You were part of Blackwatch, right? How did you get over that fear." You asked, leaning forward somewhat. "What's Blackwatch?" Junkrat piped up.

McCree gave a long sigh, placing his hat back on his head and sitting up straight. "Blackwatch was a special operations force of Overwatch. We handled the quieter missions and the more sensitive ones as well as undercover operations. A lot of that shit is classified info though." His words always had that western twang to them. As usual, it seemed to make his stories more interesting. The cowboy lookalike took a deep drink from a water bottle before continuing. "I didn't get over that fear in Blackwatch, Iaso. I was part of a gang in the states, The Deadlock Gang actually. "

Junkrat seemed to be getting rather involved in the story McCree was telling. "So did ya rob trains and banks and stuff?" he interrupted McCree.

"Well, not quite. " McCree gave a hearty chuckle. "We dealt with stolen military grade weapons. Trust me, if you wanted to get through tight security with the sort of stuff I sold, you had to shed that fear early on."

"So, let me guess…You got busted?" You meant it as more a question but it came off as more a statement.

"Big time. They gave me two choices. Rot in prison or join Overwatch. I'd say it was a pretty obvious choice, eh?" McCree gave a shrug, "It could be worse. I've met quite the lot here. Everyone from all sorts of places. Even former criminals like myself." His gaze settled on Junkrat. "Ya know, they still have a huge bounty for you in the UK. Stealing the crown jewels and all."

"It was one time and they got returned! Sort of…Well, not really." Junkrat confessed. "Roadhog has them hidden away somewhere. "

You gave a bewildered look, the confusions clearly shown on your face. You knew he was a criminal, but stealing the crown jewels? That's absurd!

"What? Ya didn't realize I was a wanted criminal? I've robbed banks, blew up buildings, killed several people who tried ta stop me. Then I joined Overwatch. Some of the bounties got recalled, but not all I guess. " He shrugged, "It ain't nothin doll. I'd do it all again if you asked me to."

"No, no! Don't go doing anything stupid." You blurted out. "Not for me at least. As flattering as that is, You just got away from that. Don't you think it's a bit crazy to suggest going back to it?" You finished.

"Sweetheart, clearly you forgot who you're fuckin'. That's Junkrat. He ain't exactly known for being sane. " McCree chuckled.

"He's right ya know. It's hard. Blowin' up bots at the training ground just isn't as fun as blowin' them up on tha street. And knowing that I can't just go ahead and steal something when I want it." Junkrat was fiddling with the screwdriver again. He shook his head, "I'm tryin'. I can't wait to get to Lijiang and blow somethin' ta bits."

"We gotta try and do this quietly. Remember?" McCree spoke up. "We don't want to get Hana or Hanzo hurt or killed. And maybe you're right Iaso. Maybe it is a trap. But that's why we have our comms. If something happens, we have two options, whichever works best at the time. We either run, or stand and fight."

"I'd rather go down fightin'. I'd blow myself up before lettin' someone else get the upper hand. Who knows, maybe I'd take them with me." Junkrat was fiddling with the screwdriver still. You didn't remember him doing this before, perhaps it was just a nervous habit.

"I'd rather no one dies and we all go back to Gibraltar and have a good, calm, peaceful day. But that's too much to ask for so I guess I'll just have to go with you two crazies." You teased.

McCree raised his waterbottle in a mock cheers. "That's the spirit!" He took a drink then capped it. "I'm gonna try and get a few more winks, let me know when we land." He pulled his hat back over his face and kicked his feet up on the table in front of him.

You and Jamison were quiet for a few minutes until you heard McCree snoring again. "Iaso, I'll keep ya safe. So don't worry too much. Just keep us intact." Junkrat leaned over to you and laid a soft kiss on your cheek. "I'm gonna follow cowboy's lead and take a nap. I imagine we don't have much longer on the flight. A few hours?" He shifted around in the chair, eventually laying his head in your lap and closing his eyes. "You're comfortable." He mumbled.

You smiled down at him, unsure now of what to make of the two men you were traveling with. "I'll stop worrying when we're all safe. Until then, I'll just do my job." You spoke quietly, though Junkrat was already asleep.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get another chapter out. I know this one was a bit weaker than my previous ones but I think it came off well. I've had a major case of writers block and mix that with work taking over my life it becomes hectic. I'll try to keep this up, but chapters won't be coming every week like they were before.**

 **Thank you for your patience and understanding.**


	12. Chess

"Welcome to Lijiang. Here you will find…" The robotic voice echoed on the speaker systems, rattling off different tourist traps and vacation ideas. You rolled your shoulders, stiff from the angle you had been sitting it though the last part of the trip. You had no idea how long you had been out. "You alright there, Iaso?" McCree stood from his seat, stretching his arms out in front of him. He had his hat back on his head again and his holster back at his waist.

"Hm..Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a really weird dream is all. Glad we've finally landed though." You smiled, standing from your seat. After taking a moment to gather your belongings you realized it was far too quiet. Jamison was still asleep, mouth agape and drool dripping from his lip and down his chin onto his chest. "Might wanna wake up lover-boy there. " McCree heckled you after putting his poncho back on and picking up a small tan backpack.

You reached a hand out to shake him, to nudge Junkrat awake. But a little nudge didn't do it. "Jamison…Hey, wake up!" You nudged him again. McCree watched with mild amusement, "The kid is a heavy sleeper. Kinda reminds me of Hanzo…Hang on, I got just the trick." The cowboy stepped over to you two and motioned for you to back up a bit, to which you obliged.

"Hey Junker. " McCree gave a wicked grin, taking off one of his gloves. "Well, It's high noon somewhere in the world, and this fella just overslept." He licked his finger, coating it in a thin layer of saliva. "You aren't…." You started, but before you can finish your statement, he did. Junkrat woke with a shiver and a yelp of surprise as McCree stuck his spit covered finger into the junkers ear. "What the fuck was that for! Can't wake a fella up normally?" Jamison was rubbing the ear that became a victim of the cowboy. "Hey now, She tried to wake ya up and you just weren't budging."

You couldn't help but laugh a little as junkrat gave a small scowl towards your teammate. "We're here then?" He asked, looking out the now open hatch. "Yeah, we got here a few minutes ago. Grab your things, I want to see Hana. She still owes me an autograph. " You smiled, hoping the upbeat behavior would help lighten the mood.

After having grabbed his things, Junkrat took your hand and led you off the ship. He wasn't too thrilled with McCree at the moment, for obvious reasons. "Iaso why did ya let him do that? Now we gotta get him back." Junkrat muttered just loud enough for you to hear. McCree followed several steps behind you two, lighting a fresh cigar and giving it a couple of puffs. "Wait, what to you mean 'we' have to get him back? He's the one who did that to you. " You shook your head, you wanted no part in this.

"And you didn't try ta stop 'im? Some girlfriend you are." Jamison gave a wink and a smile. His prosthetic leg made a clicking on the tarmac. Odd, you hadn't noticed it before. "Really though, I'm gonna get him back for that one. " That grin returned to Jamison's face, that same chaos that caught your attention at first returning to his eyes.

"Hey guys, where ya goin'? The meet point is this way. These squiggles match those squiggles on the sign." McCree pointed up to a signpost while holding an electronic tablet.

"We just sort of started walking, sorry. Where are we heading?" You asked, turning around and pulling a reluctant Junkrat with you.

"We gotta meet an informant first. Winston gave me special instructions. Apparently this doctor knows how to get into Xeilian industries without raising suspicion." McCree explained. "Alrigh' theres a doctor that knows a thing or three about Xeilian, how do we know we can trust him? And when were we meetin' up wth Hanzo and Hana?" Junkrat asked, skeptical about this plan.

"What doctor are we meeting? I wasn't aware of this…" You mentioned, but were cut-off by McCree talking over you.

"Hana and Hanzo are supposedly gonna meet us at the market below Lijiang towers. They never did say how they lost connection to us, but hopefully we can find them easy." McCree was typing something into the tablet, then he looked around for street signs. "Aha, this way." He spoke, happy that he can match the squiggles on his tablet to the ones on the street sign.

A few miles down the road and you all are still walking. You were glad the shoes you chose to wear with the Valkyrie suit were comfortable. Though you couldn't help but feel like you three stuck out like a sore thumb. Theres a cowboy, an angel, and a man with a grenade launcher. "Guys, I think we should have gone casual." You mention, looking about you three.

"Probably. But we have an even bigger problem." McCree spoke, dropping the remnants of his cigar on the ground and stepping on it. He was looking from his tablet to the street signs again.

"Oh for fucks sake, you're lost aren't you? You got us lost! Fuckin' American thinkin' he knows shit…Gimme that!" Junkrat snatched the tablet away from McCree, scrolling through the directions they were supposed to have been following. "We passed the street four blocks back. We're just going to a hotel? To meet a doctor? That's not sketchy at all. " Junkrat seemed like he was actually reading the street names and the names of the buildings as well. "Hey now, there ain't no reason to get pissed about this. I doubt you can read that any better than me." McCree spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can you actually read that?" You were looking at the tablet too, none of it made sense to you, but Junkrat gave a nod. "A bit. Me an' hoggy pulled a heist here a couple years back. Had ta know the streets ta make an escape. " He took your hand again, ignoring McCree and hobbling off back the way you all came.

After another hours worth of travel the three of you finally found the right location. Junkrat handed the tablet back to McCree. "You know more about this doctor than I do, Let's just find the right room and get some shit blown up. " He was bouncing his prosthetic leg again, making it click against the floor.

This whole time you had been quiet, only taking in the scenery. You noticed the security cameras inside the hotel lobby and thought back to how Sombra had been watching through your laptop camera. Though that issue was resolved, you can't exactly pluck the security camera off the ceiling and toss it in a bathtub.

"Yeah, the doctor should be in room 809." McCree started heading for the stairwell.

"Hey, McCree, I know you want to work on your legs for Hanzo, but think we can take the elevator to the eighth floor? My legs are killing me from all this walking." You pointed towards the elevator after having teased the poor guy.

The cowboy developed a slight tinge of red on his cheeks. "I guess. We have done a lot of walkin' today. I guess we can take the easy road." He replied, bypassing the stairwell now and heading towards the elevator.

"I don't like this…Do we even know the doctors name? " Junkrat crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking up at the elevator as the numbers changed. The lift coming down to the ground floor.

"I think her name was 'May'" McCree looked down at his tablet again, fiddling with it.

"Wait, May? You mean Mei, right? Mei Ling Zhou?" You piped in. You remembered meeting her once back when you first joined Overwatch. "I had no idea she was a doctor! I just knew she was a climatologist." You were impressed.

"Eh? Shit..Why's it gotta be her? Frozen bitch…Did Winston let her know I was gonna be here ya think?" Junkrat asked, unmoving as the elevator doors opened. "Probably, I'd assume he would tell her who was coming. "McCree replied, stepping into the lift and hitting the button for floor eight. You stepped on just after, "Why? You two have a history?" You asked, grabbing Jamison's hand and pulling him onto the lift.

"Somewhat. She's not happy with me. Talon fucked with some of her research on cryowhatsits. She knew I affiliated with talon, and she's the one who fucked mine and hoggy's heist a couple years ago. We woulda gotten away with it too, but that damn ice slick she made…Fourteen million ended up in the Jinsha river. We made it out without gettin' tossed in jail, but hogs bike was fucked." Jamison seemed to stand up straighter, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Well calm your horses and relax, Junkrat. I'm sure it will be fine. " McCree spoke just in time for the elevator to arrive at their designated floor. As the door opened, the group began their search for room 809. You were the one to find it, and without much hesitation you knocked on the door.

You heard a small crash and the sound of something falling and hitting the floor. "Oh, ouch..Hold on! Coming!" A feminine voice spoke from the other side of the wooden frame. When the door opened, you found yourself face to face with the doctor. "Oh! Look at you! Sporting Doctor Zeigler's equipment now? Looks nice! Wheres…Ah! There's McCree." She seemed to happy to see you both, the glee even radiating in her voice. How can one person seem so happy in a time like this.

Though her voice quickly turned sour, "What is -he- doing here?" She looked past McCree, watching Junkrat carefully. "I will never understand Winston hiring you. You're just a no-good bully!" Mei pursed her lips, looking away and walking back into her room. She was kinda cute when she was upset. McCree walked past you into the room. You followed too.

"Ooh…That's cold. Owie." Junkrat spoke, being a smartass while hobbling into the room and closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the world. Sombra sat behind a computer terminal, she was watching several live video feeds and clicking through different audio bugs. Genji wasn't a total failure of an agent. He managed to do exactly what he needed. He got the files from Mercy's computer, he injured her, and sent Iaso to them. "Hm, This is interesting. Widowmaker, Did you know Lucio has a thing for…"Sombra looked over her shoulder to see Widowmaker simply staring off. "Hmph…You're too serious sometimes, you know that?" Sombra spun around in her chair, looking back at Widow who was staring out of a window. Wherever they were, they were on the highest floor of the building, overlooking the other skyscrapers.

"This is the plan? Lure them here with the shimada brother and the child and then what? Kill them? " Widowmaker spoke, her hands on her hips. The bodysuit she usually wore being replaced by leggings and a tanktop. As though she needed to blend in with a crowd.

"Why? Do you have something against killing suddenly?" Sombra started to tease, but sighed instead. Widowmaker was never fun to tease. She rarely had any reaction. "Ah, nevermind. " She waved her hand, as though waving the thought away.

"No, I'm just curious what the other pieces in this game of chess manage to accomplish. Almost everyone is in their spot, now we wait. Perhaps I feel like we are being too kind, letting the two live rather than kill them. Had Genji completed his goal in it's entirety then we would have far less trouble." Widowmaker turned, leaning against the window frame while looking at Sombra.

"He completed his mission just fine. He planted the microphones and wireless cameras where I needed them. He got me the codes to disable the overwatch drop ship and several other things that were physical copies and not digital. I see where you're coming from, trust me. But learn to have some fun. If you killed everyone that gave you a headache you'd have no one to play with…Except reaper maybe." Sombra reached out to the computer monitor and seemed to pluck an image off the screen, minimizing it and saving it.

"Hm…" Widowmaker shook her head, walking out of the room. "I need to prepare and take my place. You may want to as well." The accent made it hard for Sombra to understand the sniper. Whenever she got aggravated, the accent came out thicker.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'll be there soon enough." Sombra turned her attention back to the computer, adjusting a camera view and increasing audio sensitivity on a frame that had a perfect view of a room labeled 809.

"We'll see what happens. " Sombra started typing on the keyboard, a command prompt coming up as she typed line after line of code. "Soon enough, We'll see."

 **A/N: Getting back into the swing of things, I think I got my groove back. As always, thank you for reading this far, and please feel free to leave a comment or a message. I enjoy the feedback.**


	13. The Plan

McCree, Jamison, and yourself sat on cushions in the middle of the floor at a small table. Mei was preparing some hot green tea. "So…What all do you know about our situation?" McCree asked, taking off his hat and setting it on the floor next to where he sat. "A friend of mine who works in the office nearby said they saw a woman enter and leave a passcoded area near Lijiang market. The woman had blue skin. Sound familiar?" Mei poured the hot tea into cups and served it. "Ah-ha! Widowfucker is 'ere! I knew it!" Jamison exclaimed.

"Shh..Jamie, let her finish." You nudged him in the ribs and looked back to Mei, picking up your cup and sipping the tea. Junkrat rubbed his side, moving to say something else but deciding against it as Mei continued to talk. He picked up the tea and took a deep drink from it. "Talon has a base of operations here. In Lijiang towers. I have reason to believe that your plan to rescue Hanzo and Hana is a trap. With Sombra able to hack into anything and manipulate the voice recognition technology…I don't think it's a good idea to go head-on. " Mei reached into her bags and pulled out a small metallic device the size of an index card. She laid it on the table and pressed a button on the side of it. A holographic image of Lijiang tower appeared in light blue before them.

"Xeilian Industries covers the top three floors of the building. That's where Hanzo and Hana likely are. That's where Talon likely is. Although Xeilian Industries claims to specialize in Medicine, they also create weapons and genetically modify diseases to be stronger than what our medicine can handle. " Mei motioned to the top three floors of, quite possibly, the largest building in china.

"So, what you're sayin' is that not only does Talon hire top-notch assassins..They're making biological weapons too? Why though? The only war we've been seriously involved in was against the omnics. Not eachother." McCree asked, taking a sip of the tea, making a face and setting it down. "Tea ain't sweet enough." He muttered.

"That's the question, isn't it? Why would Talon want to make biological weapons like that? Well, because if only they have the cure, the money they could make would be triple what the world banks could even consider holding. Or...Perhaps they know something we don't? Maybe the diseases work on the Omnics too, like a virus. We don't know. "Mei spoke as she spun the model around slowly. " Either way, be careful. The bottom four floors are all shopping and malls. In order to get past there you need to be quiet and use the maintenance entrance. Here, at the back. " Mei stopped the model, enhance the image, and pointed out the directions. "My sources say that this entrance is only protected by a single camera. If we can take the camera offline for thirty seconds, we should be able to get you guys in. The code is 10849. You will need to steal an ID off of one of the janitorial staff." Mei continued on.

"Wait, wait. Am I the only one seeing how wild this sounds? Viruses that can make humans and omnics sick? A base of illicit operations in plain sight? Ms. Zhou, are you certain of all this?" You spoke, looking over the model of the tower.

"Iaso, I dunno how you're seein sounds, but whatever youre on, pass it around would ya?" Junkrat joked, laughing.

"I don't know. She's got a point. Is your source reliable Mei? I mean…This all sounds too…planned out." Jesse questioned with his arms crossed in front of him.

Mei sighed, standing and walking back and forth, pacing. "I know my sources are accurate. Hanzo and Hana are being held hostage, Xeilian is a coverup for a talon organization here in China. That is the only safe way to get in unless you plan on scaling the outside of the building. McCree, we have worked together in the past. What I do is plan and play defensively. You know this. I will be here, I can take the camera offline just long enough. I'm only worried about Sombra catching on." She paused, Rubbing the back of her head with one hand while the other rested at her hip. "I'm worried too. But there's not much we can do but try. I've got everything planned out. I'll be here helping to guide you. You were all issued standard communicatiors, right? " She looked at you and Jamison. "You know…The little earbud? Looks like an old fashioned hearing aid." Mei pulled the one from her ear to show.

"Oohh..Yeah. We both got one. "Jamison tapped his left ear and gave a nod. The earbud you received the first day of training still worked well.

McCree gave a nod. "I hear ya. Still, Iaso has a point. This whole thing sounds fishy. I mean…We're going into the wolves den." He rested his head on his hands, his elbows on the table. "You've got an emergency escape, right? If this don't work out?" McCree asked, his eyes looking over the layout of the building once more.

"Yes, I do. I always do. We just need to work together and play it safe. " Mei nodded her head, hands now on her hips. "You guys rest here, I got the large suite so we could all have a bed instead of sleeping on the floor. "Mei pointed down the hall of the hotel room. "I'm assuming you two will want to share a room." She motioned to you and Junkrat. "McCree, You'll have to share a room with me. The room I took has two twin beds in it though, So it'll be fine."

McCree seemed to turn a deep shade of red before giving a nod. "I..Uh..Well, thank you. That would work out."

Junkrat had gotten up without much of a word and went back to the room. You went to follow, but heard a second door shut. Likely a restroom. You shrugged it off and returned to the main room to collect your bag and loaned caduceus staff, bringing it into the bedroom with you. As you changed out of the unnecessary armor and into something more comfortable, you got this strange feeling of being watched. With only your underwear on, you walked towards the window. You'd think being on the eighth floor of a building there wouldn't be anyone watching. No one peering through the window, and no need to shut the blinds. But between the lights of the city and the glare of the light in the room itself, you couldn't hardly see a thing. "Hm…Must be me…" You spoke to yourself and gave a sigh. You then shut the blinds and turned, looking around the room. It was very nice, and very modern. The bed barely hovered over the floor by a few inches, the sheets a pristine white with blankets and pillows to match. The walls were pained a very light, almost white blue color and the floors were wood. A vanity with a large mirror sat opposite of the bed. There were nightstands on either side with a holo-clock on each, and a remote on one. You sat on the bed and turned on the television, which promptly displayed on a screen that seemed to fold down from the ceiling. "Huh..Cool. A bit old, but cool."

You looked around the room a bit more, you can't seem to shake the feeling you're being watched. Even the hairs on the back of your neck were standing on end. Normally you feel perfectly comfortable relaxing in your underwear, but today is different. You feel almost vulnerable. A few moments of staring at the vanity, at your own reflection was all it took. The white noise of the television blurring any sound and almost forcing you into a meditative state. Nothing existed except you, and that eerie feeling.

You felt the bed shift as someone else sat on it, and a cold metal hand reach over and grasp one breast while a warm hand gently massaged the other. You jumped, scrambling off the bed and breathing heavily as your fight or flight response kicked. Junkrat was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but what god dressed him in on his birth. He seemed concerned, but at the same time, indifferent. "Iaso, what's wrong with ya? Ya been on edge since we got 'ere." As he spoke you found yourself pulling on some sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt.

"I just get the feeling that this is all going to go horribly wrong. That something is amiss. Mei didn't seem all that confident, and we need that plan to work if we intend to make it out alive. " You spoke, standing in front of the window looking at him.

He stood, walking over to you. That metal leg of his only barely made a noise as he softly stepped closer. "Iaso, Trust me. I need you to be here with me when this goes through. A'right?" He stood straight, standing taller than you. His hands started on your shoulders, resting there for a moment before he pulled you into a warm embrace.

Slowly, your arms wrapped around his torso. Your hands laid on his back. "Jamison…I feel like we're being watched. " You finally said, a shiver in your voice. "We ain't bein watched. You're scared about tomorrow. I know it. But...Ya know that Mei is right. 'Bout tha layout of that building. I been there once with Roadhog on a job. It'll be fine." His hands lightly rubbed up and down your spine, he pressed his bare form against yours.

Maybe he is right. Maybe you are just being paranoid. You're worried about this job, this mission. You've seen what Talon can do first hand, and it scares the hell out of you.

His lips met yours, his eyes were closed and he lifted you off the ground, spinning you around and laying you on the bed, his hips between your legs. "Iaso..You need a distraction. " He spoke as he kissed along your jawline and down your neck. His fingers pulled your sweatpants down as he kissed over the shirt, eventually kneeling down in front of you. The sweatpants were pulled off and tossed aside, his light kisses tickled at your lower stomach and hips. He chuckled, and using only his teeth he pulled your panties down, inhaling the scent of your womanhood as he moved.

You were embarrassed. This wasn't going to help and if there was anyone there they were getting a free show. You tried to push him away but he seemed to growl. "Iaso. Let me help you relax. Trust me." He looked up at you with an intense gaze as his long tongue extended from his mouth and ran over your slit, circling your clit and moving back down. You grabbed a pillow and pulled it over your face. His warm breath on your skin made you shiver and the feeling of his tongue on your most intimate area made you moan softly. "A-ahh.." Your voice was muffled by the pillow as his teeth grazed over your clit, his lips wrapping around the soft nub as he suckled lightly on it. He pressed two fingers into you, curling and pressing deep, moving back and forth. He would stop his suckling and press his tongue in-between your warm folds and use his other hand to rub small circles over your clit. His rough thumb pressing on the nub and gently massaging it between his forefinger.

Your face was red, your core twisted and coiled as pleasure built up. The moans that were few and far between seemed to echo in the room as you let go of the pillow in favor of running a hand through Jamison's thinning blonde hair. He pulled back from your pussy, his lips coated in a thin layer of saliva and feminine juices. "Mh..you taste amazing.." He smiled, licking up and down your slit again teasingly before rising to his feet. Looking down at him you could see his cock, thick and standing at attention. A pearl of precum dribbled out from the tip as he grasped himself. He moved between your legs again and pressing the firm tip of his engorged dick against your entrance. "Jamie…" You moved your hands over his chest, eyes locked on his as he pressed into you. His hands held tight to your hips as he pulled you slightly off the bed. His cock carved deep inside you until he was buried fully into your warm and wet depths. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of being inside for a moment. That first deep penetration one of the most blissful feelings to him.

"Mh…Damn it…You feel good." He spoke, looking down at you with a wicked grin as he started to move his hips back and forth, a rhythm forming. His cock pressing deep in you, only to pull out so the tip barely entered you. Your mind became a fog of pleasure as he rammed into your pussy. One of his hands letting go of your hips to reach below your shirt and grope your breasts as they bounced with each rough thrust. You weren't even trying to hide it now, your pleasured moans echoed in the room. The bed rocked and lightly bumped against the nightstand with every time Junkrat buried his hard cock inside you. It wasn't going to take much longer for him to cum, his cock already twitching inside you, his own moans mixing with yours in a simple but pleasured melody. "Mh..Fuck..Iaso.." He groaned, pushing you more onto the bed with his hips as he moved his metal hand to your clit, gently pressing on it and massaging the tender and sensitive nub. "Cum on my cock.." He demanded. One of his hands was pinching your nipple and toying with it while the other toyed with your clit as he pounded inside of you.

That coiling and warm feeling of pleasure never truly left you, but only subsided until his thrusts became more wild and his hand started on your clit once more. You wrapped your arms around his torso and leaned up, kissing him hard as your pussy spasmed around his cock. Tightening like a vise. Your body awash in pleasure and your sensitive pussy feeling almost every ridge and throb of him as he pressed himself deep in you. "Mhh..Everythings coming up explodey.." He gave a long winded moan after speaking, a wild grin on his face, his cum spilling into you as he throbbed wildly, enjoying every moment of this intimacy. He stayed still for a moment before pulling out, his semen leaking from your pussy and lightly coating your inner thighs. "You're beautiful, Iaso. " He spoke, leaning over you and laying a kiss on your lips.

You pulled him onto the bed with you, holding him tightly and nuzzling his neck. The room smelled strongly of sex now, the bed was a mess on one side. "Junkrat…Maybe I just need you to do that every time I start getting paranoid." You spoke softly. He chuckled, looking down at you. "Maybe? If I 'ad anythin' ta say about it. You'd be getting it like that every day…Sometimes twice." He moved around on the bed, propping his head up on one hand and stretching one leg out while bending the other.

"Jamie!" You tossed a pillow at him, grinning as you did.

"What? It's the truth." He caught the pillow in his other hand and put it at the head of the bed.

You didn't really know what to say to that. "Yeah..Well…I'm going to go take a shower. You can join me if you want?" You offered to him, standing and starting towards the bathroom. "Eh, nah. I'm good. I'll be here waitin' for ya." He watched you as you seemed to saunter off. When really your legs were just sore from being in such an odd position for so long.

He waited for a moment, listening until he heard the click of the bathroom door, the sounds of the water turning on. He moved to grab his bag, pulling out a different earpiece from the one he had earlier. Though it was very similar in appearance, it had a single black dot on it. "Oi…Ya there?" He spoke softly after popping the earpiece in. "The frost bitch knows somethin's up. We're leavin' in the mornin'…" There was a pause, he listened intently. "Look here..If you even think of tha, I'll-" He was cut off again by a voice on the other side. He took the earpiece out tossing it back in his bag.

"You got this Jamison…Just stay on good terms with the ones who pay well. " He spoke in almost a whisper. A drastic change from his usual tone of voice. His eyes looked back to the bathroom, listening to the sounds of the shower. "Yeah…I got this."


End file.
